Connect 3 Connects!
by DarkLux
Summary: What would happen if Shane was blind? How did he get blind? How did the Connect 3 band would be with one blind member? how did they know each other? what is this stuff about an accident? enter here to discover it. I SUCK at summaries, please read
1. The Beggining of the Summer

HI! so I come here with my first english Fic, so I´m sorry about any mis-used words that may be written in here. If you see any, you can totally tell me and I´ll correct it as soon as I can.

Here we go!:

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **(I do own, however, Laura´s Character)

* * *

There were 2 hours left for the campers to arrive and right now a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes was guiding a young boy around 13 or 14 with messy dark brown hair and milky colored brown eyes through a path.

They kept on walking ´till they were in front of a wood-made cabin. The man carefully guided the blind boy through the steps while carrying his luggage. They entered the cabin and the man placed the bags on the bed closest to the door, while the boy found his way to it by feeling around, he placed his guitar (that was inside its guitar case) in the bed and sat on it (on the bed not the guitar), he frowned slightly when he discovered that his feet didn´t actually reached the ground.

The boy felt as the man kneeled in front of him and put his hands on his arms.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? You can still change your mind and sleep at my cabin, Shane." The man asked the boy.

"I´m sure, Uncle Brown" the boy, now known as Shane answered

His uncle nodded, while rubbing the boy´s arms a bit "Very well," he stood up and started pacing around "I still need to do some stuff like…"

Shane tuned his uncle out as he lied on the bed; he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Shane, could you help me with…" he turned around and saw his nephew fast asleep on his bed. Sighting, he moved closer to him and shook him a little, trying to awake him. No such luck. But who could blame him? After a 12- hour trip who would be tired? I certainly would. Sighting again, he lifted the boy up and carried him back to his own cabin to let him sleep until the rest of the people arrived.

* * *

A teen no older than 15 with straight brown hair and light brown eyes, said good bye to his mom and dad and jumped out of the car he was in, taking out one big bag and his guitar.

He practically jumped though the bunch of people to see in what cabin he would be staying in. When he finally made it to the list he looked for his name:

_Hall, Jason _

_Cabin: 12 _

_Roommates: Barret, Nathan; Gray, Shane _

He nodded to himself and grinned, hopping that his roommates were nice and wouldn´t be bothered by his cheery attitude.

The boy ran to his cabin, bumping to some people who laughed and yelled at him to be careful. When he arrived to his cabin, he eagerly opened the door. The first thing that caught his attention was that there were two big bags and a guitar on one of the beds. He thought it was weird, of course, because he had made sure to be one of the first people to arrive. Shrugging it off, he put his back packs on the bed in the corner.

He heard a squeaking sound and he turned around, to see a boy with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes standing by the door.

"Uh… hi, I´m Jason"

"My name is Nathan, but you can call me Nate," he stretched his hand for Jason to shake it "It´s my first year here"

Jason shook the boy´s hand, while he jumped like a 3-year-old with a new toy "It´s my first year here, too!"

Nate only chuckled a bit at his roommate attitude, and proceeded to put his stuff on the bed that was across from Jason´s

"So, uh, did you already meet the other guy?" asked Nate while looking at the bags on the bed farther from his.

"No, I just arrived a few minutes ago and those things were already here"

"Oh, well, maybe he´s already at the stage, I heard that in a few more minutes they will announce the rules, welcome us, and give schedules" said the shorter boy

Jason couldn´t be happier to be this guy´s companion, he sounded, oh, so responsible, and probably would keep him out of trouble, maybe, if he asked the boy, he could even wake him up in the mornings, because he was SURE he wouldn't be able to get up by himself.

"So, do you?"

Nate´s voice pulled him out of his thoughts

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, do you wanna go to the stage now?" repeated Nate

"Yes, yes, let´s go! Maybe we´ll find our roommate while we´re there" said Jason as he leaped out of the cabin, followed By Nate.

On their way there, they saw how a short boy accidentally bumped into a tall, blonde girl, and heard how she started yelling at him, as the boy backed away slowly, obviously scared for the sudden screams he was getting, until a man came over, made the girl stop yelling and took the boy away.

They arrived at the stage just in time to see a chubby, red-haired woman start talking

"Hello, Camp Rockers! My name is Dee, and here in Camp Rock, not only you will have lots and lots of fun, but you will also be attending the classes that you chose from the list to make you even 

a better musicians!" everyone cheered "so without further await I´ll leave you with Brown!" even more cheers erupted from the teens with that last statement.

A blonde man climbed by the stairs quite slowly, as he was holding a boy, and helping him up, too. When they were finally onstage, Nate and Jason could identify them as the boy that bumped into the girls and the man who 'rescued' him.

"Hey, how are you people doing?!" the cheers got even louder "This," he pointed to the boy beside him "Is my nephew, Shane, and this is his first year here"

"So, that is the famous Shane Gray" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes beside Nate said

"How do you know about him?" he dared to ask

"Oh, Brown talks a lot about him, he is supposed to be a very good singer. I´m Laura, by the way"

"The name´s…" Nate was cut short by brown, who started talking when the cheers stopped.

"Okay, so you can go pick you schedules now, or you can go have dinner first, tomorrow is a free day, so you can explore the grounds and get to know each other a little better, the classes will start on Monday. Camp Rock is officially, OPEN!" again everyone cheered and soon everyone went to do, well, their own stuff.

* * *

Brown and Shane went to the cafeteria and seated at a table when they both have picked what they were going to eat.

"Shane, I have to do something, will you be fine by yourself?" Shane nodded "Okay, if it starts getting late you can go to your cabin alright?" Shane nodded again. With that, Brown left, taking his plate with him.

* * *

"So, like I was saying," Nate continued after being interrupted "the name´s Nate, and this is Jason." He pointed to Jason

"How many years have you been here?" asked Jason

"This is actually my last year" Laura said sadly "anyway, let´s go have dinner" the 2 boys nodded and they all headed towards the cafeteria.

When they arrived, Laura spotted Shane at a table in the corner, eating alone

"Hey, why don´t we go with him?"

"Yeah, I want to meet my roommate now!" Jason said excitedly

"Your roommate?" Laura asked

"Yes, the list said that Shane Gray was our roommate, so, are we going?" answered Nate, and the other 2 nodded

They started walking over to the boy, grabbing what they were going to eat on the way. They sat on the table, Laura beside Shane, Nate across Laura and Jason across Shane

"Hi, how are you? My name is Nate, and we are going to be in the same cabin." he put out his hand for Shane to shake it.

The boy moved his face to where he could hear people calling him, and Nate let out a surprised gasp when he saw the other boy´s eyes; they were milky colored and they seem to see right through you and pierce your soul. The boy´s face returned to his food, obviously hurt by the gasp Nate had emitted.

Nate took his hand back as the boy, quietly, answered him, and turned his face to where he was sitting once again, his unseeing gaze met Nate´s eyes for a second and he gulped.

"I – I´m Shane," he turned his head to where Jason and Laura were sitting "A – and who are you?"

Jason, who didn´t seem to notice (or didn´t mind) the fact that Shane was blind, introduced himself cheerfully; on the other hand Laura said her name slowly, just as she was talking to a kindergartener while staring at him.

Jason quickly gained Shane´s attention when he started babbling about why the buffalo wings were called buffalo wings if buffalos didn´t have wings, and proceeded to enlist 64 types of birds while saying their characteristics and saying 'and those I said HAVE wings'

Laura excused herself when some friends called her, while thinking 'Let´s just hope they don´t meet with _her_'

* * *

I have a question for you: **what should be the name of the Tess-like girl here? **the name I consider the best, will be used in the story

and remember a happy author updates faster, so PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Nightmare

Here I bring the second chapter; This one is actually a little short, sorry.

Special thanks to: **ulubelu**, and** xXLivingRealLifeXx**, for reviewing and proposing names.

**Disclimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

_Later that night:_

**Shane´s POV**

It was happening too fast. I couldn´t breathe, I couldn´t move, and I couldn´t think. There were yells and cries. I felt pressure in my left side. This all seemed a little too real. There were more yells and warnings, followed by a loud crash, my eyes started to burn.

I couldn´t help it.

I screamed.

**

* * *

**

Jason´s POV

I heard Shane trashing around on his bed, and I´m sure Nate did, too, because next thing I knew was that he was running out of the cabin, in direction to Brown´s.

I jumped out of my bed, rushed to Shane and tried to wake him up, with no success.

Brown entered a few seconds later, just in time to hear Shane scream.

**

* * *

**

Nate´s POV

I heard noise, so I opened my eyes and saw Shane moving in his bed, while mumbling some incoherent phrases and words. I didn´t even thought about it, I just started running towards Brown´s cabin.

I knocked on the door, really fast.

When Brown opened, it was obvious that he wasn´t happy to see me there, and probably thought it was some silly prank; but I just pulled him out of his cabin and headed to mine, while pulling Brown with me. He must have felt that what I wanted was important, because soon he was the one pulling me. We entered the room in time to see Shane bolting up from his bed, screaming.

**

* * *

**

No one´s POV

Brown rushed to his nephew and hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it´s okay, Shane, Shh" Brown cooed while rubbing Shane´s back.

Nate and Jason just stood awkwardly to the sides of the bed.

After a few minutes of crying, more screaming and, well, awkwardness; Brown told the boys that he was taking Shane to his cabin, and that they should go back to sleep, after that, he carried a weeping Shane away.

Jason and Nate went to their respective beds.

"…What do you think he was dreaming about?" Jason asked suddenly

"I, honestly, have no idea, Jason" Nate answered

"I wonder what it was about, I had never heard real people screaming so loudly" Jason continued

"What do you mean 'real people'?" Nate asked, a little taken aback that Jason was calm and focused on only one thing, instead of jumping from one topic to another

"Well, you know, in cartoons and movies they yell a lot, but they´re like following a script and stuff, and he, like, wasn´t" Okay, so Jason almost returned to be Jason-like again

"Yeah…you´re right, but you know, maybe we can ask him tomorrow" Nate said

"You think he´ll tell us?"

"I don´t know, but maybe he will, it doesn´t hurt to try" Nate reasoned

"Okay! So, we´ll ask him!" said Jason loudly "Good night"

"Night, Jason"

They both went to sleep; Nate wondering what would Shane´s nightmare was about, and Jason wondering why people said 'cheese' when they were going to take a picture.

* * *

Well there it goes, im done now, If anyone sees something that has to be corrected, tell me, please.

**Question: what do you want to happen in the story?** I´ll get the ideas and the ones that sound best (or possible) i´ll use them in future chapters

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. The Accident

A New chapter! that hopefully you will like.

Special thanks to: **ulubelu**, **Embry**, **Random Person of America**, **MickieFanx0**, and **samantha **for reviweing, you don´t know how happy it makes me that you review

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, SO DO NOT SUE!**

* * *

Nate woke up at 6:30, and looked around the room, as if trying to remember where he was; He remembered, but kept scanning the room… something was off. Then he noticed, Shane´s guitar wasn´t there, and the door was slightly open.

He walked to the door, so he could close it, but stopped when he heard someone playing the guitar, beautifully.

The Rhythm was calming, and the humming from the person playing it, make him want to go to sleep again to keep that beautiful melody in his mind.

Curious to know who was playing the six stringed instrument, he resumed his walk to the door and opened it very slightly.

He poked his head out, to find Shane sitting cross-legged against the wooden column to his left, facing the other column, his eyes were closed, and Nate thought that even though that made no sense at all, it made the other boy look extremely peaceful.

"Hey, Shane" he greeted when the boy finished the song. Shane let out a surprised yelp at the sudden voice that came from his roommate. _He wasn´t supposed to hear him!_

"N-nate! Wha- What are you…"

"Calm down, there´s no need to shout, Jason is still asleep, and I just woke up, I heard music and I thought it sounded great; so I came out here to see the person playing… And it turned out to be you! You are amazing at the guitar, you know that, right?" Nate explained.

"…Thanks, but I´m actually not very good… oh yeah, sorry about last night"

"No problem, but if you don´t mind me asking, wha…" he stopped when Jason appeared at the door, his clothes were no longer pyjamas, and his hair was wet, showing that he has been awake for minimum 20 minutes. Shane didn´t seem to hear him and urged Nate to continue with his question.

"Jason and I, wanted to know, if you don´t mind us asking, what were you…dreaming about, last night?" Nate asked, making sure the shorter boy (1) understood that it was no longer only both of them, but also Jason.

The singer lowered his head a bit, so that his bang obscured his eyes and tightened the grip on his guitar; his lips straightened in a line, and he looked like he was debating with himself whether or not to tell them.

"It was…about an accident…"

"An accident?" asked Jason in a way that some people would take as insensible.

Shane nodded.

"Yeah…the accident where I…" he trailed off.

The boy obviously couldn´t bring himself to say it.

The grip on his guitar tightened even more, as some silent tears began to fell down his face.

Jason and Nate looked at each other, wondering if they could do something for him to feel better, until Jason spoke.

"hey, it doesn´t matter if you can´t see, I bet you are still the same person you were before the accident, aren´t you?" He asked, but apparently that didn´t make him feel better, because the singer broke down in sobs.

"y-you d-don't unders-stand" he managed to say "I l-lost my parents t-too," his body began to tremble "we were going to dinner along wh-whit uncle Brown and A-Aunt Jennifer," he paused a bit, letting sobs to take over, and then continued.

_Flashback: _**(IF YOUR EYES ARE SENSIBLE TO THE ITALIC LETTERS, PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THIS INTO WORD SO YOU CAN READIT NORMALLY)**

_Little Shane was sitting in the backseat, near the right window, to his left was his aunt, and on the other side was his uncle._

_He watched as his Aunt yelled to his father, and he tried to look through the front window. He saw another car going in the same line as they were, but he was in the opposite position, and they were about to crash._

_Shane´s father maneuvered the car to get out of the way just in time, and felt pressure in his left side, when his aunt and Uncle were pressed against him. But a few seconds later he heard more cries coming from every other grown up in the car._

_The boy looked up to his aunt and saw the horrified look she had on her face while looking out from his window._

_He looked out too, just in time to see another car nearing full speed toward them._

_They crashed. And seconds later his eyes started to burn really badly. He fainted._

_End of Flashback_

"Wh-when I woke up, U-Uncle brown explained to me that some glass from the window next to me had gotten into my eyes. H-he also told m-me that only the two of us had survived the crash." When Shane finished, he was a mess; he was crying, and trembling. He was hugging his guitar with one arm and holding his necklace with the other hand.

Nate and Jason were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"How old were you?" Nate asked, when he was able to talk again.

"S-S-seven" Shane managed to choke out.

The oldest and the youngest of the band just kept looking at him, trying to understand the pain he was going through.

Jason Scooped closer the singer, and hugged him, half expecting the boy to push him away and run to the woods like there was no tomorrow: instead, he was surprised to see how Shane dug his face into his chest, and cried harder, obviously accepting any sort of comfort he could get.

The sun was starting to shine when Shane finally stopped crying. The three of them went inside their cabin, so that Nate could change his clothes and then all of then went to have breakfast.

* * *

(1): I REFUSE to belive that the boy´s height, stayed technically the same for 3 years. Like Jason is the oldets I meke him the tallest. but I made Shane the shortest, because Nate and Shane are both 14 in this story, which means that Shane is only older for a few months, So Nate will be tha second tallest, until latter in the story, when Shane will begin growing. So at the end Shane will be _just a little_ taller than Nate

hmmm...okay no the question is **What do you think should be the boys´ favorite food, and What food are they allergic to?**

By the way: **Random Person of America:** this is weird... I was thinking the same thing you were, not the kidnapping... but the other

** Samantha:** I hope this chapter answrs you questions

**Ulubelu** and **xXLivingRealLifeXx: **like there are 3 Names in total, I´m going to use all three! one for tha evil girl and the other two for her followers

Please Review!


	4. Trouble in the cafeteria

HI! it´s me again! and I´m here with another chapter!

Special thanks to: **nemo123489**,** Embry**,** Random Person of America**, and **ulubelu **for reviewing and /or adding this to their alert list.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Shane, Nate, and Jason entered the cafeteria and headed to where the trays were. Each of them grabbed one; and the trio started deciding what they would eat. Nate and Jason decided quickly, and went with Laura and her friends, a boy and a girl, when Shane told them that there was no problem.

Shane kept smelling around ´till each of them found what they wanted.

While Shane was placing some, very delicious looking, chocolate pancakes, someone bumped into him. He heard food and dishes falling to the floor and a girl start screaming.

"You again!? Look at what you did, idiot! You got food in my new pants!" The girl kept screaming, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "What do you have to say about that!?"

Shane´s answer was so quiet that some people wondered if he was able to even hear himself. The girl barked at him to talk louder.

"I was standing there, you walked into me." the boy said loud enough for the girl to hear.

The girl let out an angry growl, and grabbed Shane by the neck of his, bright red, hoodie. Regret flickered through her features for a millisecond when she saw Shane´s eyes, but proceeded with her angry rant.

"You are, so, going to pay for this." He heard the girl say, and then she did something he thought no girl would do to him. She hit him in the mouth. Hard.

Shane´s lips started to bleed; and the girl looked more than ready to hit him again.

"Stop it, Tianna!" Shane heard another female say, but was too shocked to remember whose voice it was. "He is right; you were the one who bumped into him!"

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Laura!" the girl identified as Tianna exclaimed, and getting a hold of Shane´s necklace, she pulled it, making the chain fall of his neck. She threw it on the floor and stomped on it. Shane head how the little angel figure broke, and he freezed.

"Oops." Tianna said, and tried to get away, but when she turned, she found Nate and Jason in front her, and they both seemed to like the idea of beating the crap out of her, no matter if she was a girl. But (unfortunately) both of them failed to accomplish that, because a second later Brown entered the room.

"What is going on he-" he stopped when he saw Shane bleeding on the floor pressing something against his chest, with Laura beside him.

He ran towards the singer, and helped him to his feet. He saw what Shane was holding and pressed the boy close to him, but he didn´t seem to notice. He asked what had happened, to no one in particular, and Laura started to whisper the situation into his ear.

When she finished, Brown looked furious.

"Tianna Tyler! My office! Now!" everyone stared at Brown, he _never_ yelled.

Brown murmured something to Laura, and then walked out, followed by a very angry looking Tianna behind him.

Laura took Shane´s shoulders and guided him to the table, not before grabbing his tray of food before, and signaled Nate and Jason, to go with her too.

When they were all sitting down, Laura introduced her two friends as Zack and Ashley to Shane, while cleaning his blood a bit, but he still didn´t seem to realize that he had been mover, because his unseeing eyes were still looking down, and he still hold his necklace to his chest, until he was brought back to reality by Laura´s friend, Zack.

"Hey, are you alright, man?" the tall, blonde haired boy with gray eyes asked, shaking Shane a little.

Shane´s head snapped up to the boy, whose eyes went wide when they caught sight of Shane´s.

The second to youngest person in the table placed his necklace on the table, tracing the broken angel figure with his fingers. Ashley touched one end of the angel.

"May, I?" the red-headed asked.

Shane nodded; so the girl picked the figure up and started to examine it, holding the broken wing in one hand and the rest in the other. Her eyes stopped at the back of the figure, there was a legend engraved on it, it read:

"_To my little angel."_

She kept looking at it for a few more seconds, and then smiled.

"Shane…I can fix this, do you want me to?" the girl said, lifting her head to look at the shortest boy in the table.

Shane´s eyes widened a bit.

"You can?" he asked quite loudly, and flinched at the stinging from his lips.

"Yep, my mom works where they make this kind of stuff and she taught me how to fix them. I can do it at your cabin if you don´t want to come out." the dark eyed girl explained.

"That would be awesome! Thanks! You have no idea of what this means to me!" Shane exclaimed.

After breakfast Ashley guided Shane to her cabin to get some stuff, and then they went to his cabin, while Laura, Zack, Nate, and Jason went somewhere else.

* * *

Tianna stomped into her cabin and slammed the door behind her. She was immediately greeted with questions from his roommates, who were in the cafeteria when the 'incident' happened.

"What is you punishment going to be?" a dark-haired, dark eyed girl asked

"Brown is going to make me work in the kitchen until the end of the summer, clean the cafeteria for 3 weeks and he won´t let me compete at the campfire Jam." the girl screamed " It´s only because that blind idiot is his nephew."

"Blind? You hurt a blind little boy?" a dark - brown - haired girl with green eyes asked (She´s 18)

"What side are you on!?"

"Sorry, but anyway, I don´t know about that, I mean, you really did hurt him, I think Brown would have reacted the same way if it was any other person." the girl continued

"I know he was like that because he is his family, Ellie!" the blonde haired witch, I mean… girl, kept screaming

"So, what are you gonna do, Tianna?" the other girl asked

Tianna began pacing around the room, as if the answer was going to come out from a drawer and hit her in the head (I wish).

She paused, looked around the room, and stopped at the window; she moved closer to it and smirked evilly.

"I´m going to need your help, Olivia." said the girl, turning around, and walking to the bathroom.

Olivia and Ellie looked through the window, and then looked at each other worriedly; they turned so their backs were facing the window, and bit their lip.

Behind them, the scene was a very peaceful looking lake.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later:

"Here you go, Shane." said Ashley as she wrapped the chain around Shane´s neck.

"Thank you very much, this means a _lot_ to me"

"May I ask who gave that to you?"

"My mom…a few days before she passed away," Shane started sadly "She always called me her little angel because I never misbehaved." He continued, fighting the urge to cry, for talking about her for the second time in one day.

"I´m sorry."

"Don´t be, you didn´t do anything wrong." He smiled at her.

"Well, I have to get going it´s already 8:30…wow, it really took long to fix your necklace…anyway Nate and Jason should be coming soon, See ya!" she said more to herself than to Shane, and ran out of the boy´s cabin.

Shane just got ready for bed, since he wasn´t hungry, and fall asleep quickly. Of course he was later woken up by Jason, who came in screaming that his uncle had missed him at dinner.

"Shut up, he´s asleep" whispered Nate angrily.

"Oh, okay…but did I convince you? Are you going to participate in the Jam tomorrow?" asked Jason with hope.

"Yeah, tomorrow we´ll tell Brown that we are both going to enter…"

Shane tuned them out as they kept talking and returned to sleep. Tomorrow were his firs classes after all!

* * *

okay, hope you enjoyed!

Question: **What´s your favorite number? **just so you know, mine is 12

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

HEy I know I have updated... and I´m sorry about it but you see, I knew what was going to happen in the story... But I had like...NO IDEA of how to start the chapter.

Now I know how, and I´m working on it, but I´m going to need your help with something. Like Nate and Jason are going to take part in the Jam I want to know:

**would you prefer them to try separately or together? **and **What song should they sing/play? **also if you have a song that you erote or want to apear in this Jam or in the Final Jam send it to me (by PM or in your review) and i´ll use them

PS: YAY MÉXICO WON GOLD MEDAL IN TAE KWON DO!! ehem... I´m mexican nad I have practiced TKD for 10 years...so yeah I´m excited

Please answer!


	6. First classes, and the Campfire Jam

Hey, everyone, i´m so sorry about the incredibly long wait, but here is the new chapter:

Special thank to: **Fire Lady Yess**, **Camp Rock Jonas Brothers 14**,** beachlover10159**, **NewJonasLover11**, **ulubelu**, **midnightwriter1898**, and g**igglygurl653** for reviewing and/or  
adding me to their alert list, sorry if I'm missing someone.

**I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK, IT´S CHARACTERS, NOR THE SONGS THAT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER**

Shane woke up around 7; he could still hear Nate and Jason breathing calmly, so he knew they were still asleep. He felt his way to the bathroom and had a quick shower.

After that, he walked out of the bathroom, to find his two friends _still_ asleep. The boy shook his head, that´s what happens when you stay awake till the wee-hours-in-the-morning-that-some-scientists-say-that-don´t- even-exist-because-nobody-has-stayed-up-so-late-to-actually-see-them… anyway, Shane felt through his stuff, and extracted a white and red stick, that was currently folded in four parts; he unfolded it and made his way to the cafeteria, while waving the stick ant his feet.

When he entered the mess hall, he was surprised to only hear one single person in the room, who was his uncle; by the sound of the plate when hit by the fork, the boy deduced that the man was eating in the table of the farthest corner, he didn't seem to notice that the singer was there.

Shane started walking towards the sound source, making noise with his tennis shoes in the process. Brown raised his head to see his nephew making his way towards him.

"Shane!" The man exclaimed while making his own way towards him, when he reached him, he put his arm around the teenager "I see you decided to use the cane today, mate" he continued in his accent. (Don´t know if it's Australian or English, haven't see the movie in English)

"Yeah, like I don't know if my classes are going to be with my friends, I thought it was better this way" Shane explained.

A group of kids arrived and sat down in one of the tables, while Brown and Shane went to their own table; not much later the cafeteria was crowded.

Some minutes later Nate and Jason arrived with their guitars and sat down with their blind friend, the boy´s uncle, that had to prepare his class, had left him alone a few minutes ago.

"Hey, what classes do you have today, guys?" Shane asked

"I have: music theory, Guitar, Hip-Hop, then rehearsal, lunch and that's it" Jason answered, taking mouthfuls of cereal at random moments, making it hard to understand him. "And you?"

"Same" replied Nate, "what about you, Shane?"

"Well, the only difference is that I have vocals instead of guitar, I may go to Hip-Hop, but I´ll just stay aside or something…maybe I won't even go…"

"When are we telling Brown that we want to perform tonight?" Jason asked, changing the topic, when he saw Shane getting uncomfortable.

"I guess we can tell him after lunch…" A bell rang loudly, signaling the start of the classes.

Jason (actually everyone that was new), looked around the room, wondering where the bell was, but found nothing and shrugged.

Shane let himself be guided to the firs class. As they were going out of the mess hall, Shane could hear a girl complaining about cleaning. He smirked, knowing she was the girl that had punched him the day before.

Music theory was boring, but that wasn't all, oh, like hell it wasn't, because apparently Brown had told this teacher that Shane was blind, and she treated him like he was an idiot.

She always repeated everything twice to Shane, and asked him if he had understood when another student talked, probably ready to make that person repeat what he or she had said once more if he hadn't.

Ten minutes before the class ended, Shane got pissed off, as in REALLY pissed off, and stormed out of the classroom.

**

* * *

**

Shane´s POV:

Wow, I feel horrible. Note to self: "Hate. The. Music. Theory. Teacher." She is getting me pissed, which is unusual I have to add, but seriously, she keeps talking to me as if I was a two -year-old going to and advanced math class, so I just run out. Why does it always have to be like _this_? I _hate it_ when people think I can't do anything just because I can't see. Uncle Brown understands that, that is why he only helps me with walking; though sometimes he does gets a bit overprotective.

I let my legs carry me, until I trip in some steps. The hit actually made me realize that I forgot all my things in the classroom.

I hear a door open, and Uncle Brown calling my name, but I don't answer, because I´m afraid I will yell at him if I open my mouth. I don't want to yell at him.

I feel as he lifts me to my feet, and guides me to his class.

**

* * *

**

No one´s POV:

Brown led Shane to a chair in front of the class, and continued calling people to the front to sing until the 'ghost bell' as Jason called it, rang.

Brown then asked his nephew what had happened, and Shane told him about the problem he had with the teacher. When he finished, Brown told him to sit in one of the chairs destined for the campers, and the boy obliged, sitting in one of the seats of the front row.

The singer tried to forget the last class and focus on what was coming next; he remember that his uncle told him that vocals was the only class that campers of any age could blend together.

About 30 seconds later some people entered to the room, and a girl stood in front of Shane, stretching his things out at him.

"You forgot this," started the girl "I told your friends that I would bring them to you"

The girl placed the backpack and folded cane on Shane´s lap and sat in the chair next to him

"Thanks. My name is Shane" he turned his head to where he knew the girl was, because he had been told to at least face the other person when talking, so that they know you are listening.

"A pleasure," the girl said smiling "I'm May…"

They girl was interrupted by Brown, who had just started his lesson (Brown loves to interrupt, doesn't he?)

* * *

"Well, hello, everyone. Like this is vocals I will select who will come to the front, and yes, the person that I call has to sing in front of everyone" Brown walked through the rows with his hand over the heads of the campers, doing a "beep sound".

When he passed May's head the made the ´beeps´ go quicker. He moved his hand off her head directing it towards Shane's, and the beeps coming from his mouth slowed; he returned his hand towards May's head and fastened up the beeping sound.

"Seems like we have a winner!" exclaimed Brown, taking her by the shoulder and guiding her to the front of the classroom, a habit that he had taken over the years spent with his nephew.

May stood there looking at everyone, trying to decide which song she would sing.

When she decided, she took a little step forward and started singing.

_Don't let no small frustration,  
Ever bring you down,  
Just take a situation,  
And turn it all around,  
_

_With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying mad, why do that, Give yourself a break,  
Laugh about it and you'll see!  
_

_Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on,!_

_Don't be sad, broken-hearted,  
There's so much to do  
Life's is hard, or its party,  
The choice is up to you!_

_With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying sad, why do that, Give yourself a break,  
I know you wanna party with me  
_

_Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on,!  
Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it__Things are looking up,  
Anytime you want,  
All you gotta do is realize that,  
It's under your control,  
So let the good times rock and roll!_

_D-d-d-do it now!_

_Aaaaaah!_

_Alright!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock,  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, (Everybody Now)!  
Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it_

_Life is what you make it!_

Shane just stared at the front, it seemed like that song had been written and sang to him, and to him only, and couldn't help the grin that appeared in his face when she finished, and heard everybody clapping. Of course that there's always someone who can't help but feel jealous.

Tianna Tyler glared as the girl smiled and went to her chair.

"That was really good" whistled Brown, as he watched around the room trying to pick someone from all the hands that has risen up when May finished.

Shane didn't raise his hand, though, he didn't like to attract that much attention; still, he had a feeling that his uncle…

"Shane, your turn" Brown said as he grabbed Shane by the arm

…Would do that. Shane let himself be guided to the front of the room, his unfocusing gaze "scanned" the chairs and wall in front of him; he was nervous, that was for sure, but started singing in the minute he remembered one of the songs he had written.

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live__Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on__don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
_

_One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone  
And they break your heart_

If Tianna wasn't jealous when May sang, she definitely was now; the blonde devil watched Shane so horribly, that the boy could have dropped dead in the spot if he was able to see the glare. He could feel it, though, but was focused on all the other people in the classroom. Every single person could hear the unspoken 'how come that voice comes out of you'.

The boy cringed when he heard the round of applause that exploded in the room a few seconds later after he finished. They were too loud for his now-sensible ears. Brown clapped as well but a little weaker than the others, for he knows about Shane's problem with loud sounds. He had gotten it when he became blind, claiming that suddenly every sound was extremely loud.

Shane smiled and went to his seat.

Brown kept calling people to the front of the stage until the class ended. By that time Shane had already forgotten about the music theory fiasco.

Shane went to his cabin, because he obviously couldn't go to hip-hop, and started playing the guitar.

Rehearsal went uneventful and almost unnoticed by the kids.

During lunch, May sat with the boys, and they discussed bout the Jams, the songs they liked, and things along those lines.

The group got separated after about an hour, because Jason pulled Nate over to Brown, so that they could have a number in campfire Jam, while Shane and May went to the woods.

* * *

Tianna was trying to explain her plan to her friends, or how I like to call them 'little evil minions'.

"Ok, so here it is: I'll find a way to make him go to the dock, without him knowing it's me, of course. Then I push him to the water, when he tries to come out, is where I need you, Olivia, you will pull him down, and make sure he won´t come out for a while. We will act on Monday, next week.

"W-we are going to drown him?" Asked Ellie, her dark eyes widening in fear.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how long the brat can hold his breath."

"I think you are taking this too far, Tianna. He hasn´t done anything, not even when you hit him." Olivia said, secretly trying to count herself out of Tianna's crazy and twisty plan.

"You shut up! The only reason I'm not allowed in Campfire Jam, the only reason for which I have to clean the cafeteria, is him!" and with that said she stormed off the cabin.

* * *

_**Later that day…or rather…That night…**_

The three boys walked to the stage, and sat in one of the wooden benches while they were waiting for the performances to begin. Laura, Zack, Ashley, and May joined them soon after.

The performances were really good, everyone was amazing in at least one thing.

Nate and Jason were next in the list. They were nervous when they climbed onto the stage. Because, you know, they didn't practice that much, just a few times in rehearsal and after lunch, while Shane and May were out in the woods. Only God knows what they could have been doing there.

The boys looked at each other, took a deep breath and the music began playing, with the orange lights given by the campfire shining in the boys' faces.

_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
_

_Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_

_Cause we're old enough to know  
We are never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll_

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll_

_And I know  
We get a little crazy  
_

_And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild, we are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll_

The song ended, and the campers exploded in applause. Not even one mistake had been made.

After everyone who had told Brown that they wanted to pass. The group got separated, going to their respective cabins.

* * *

Okay, I honestly have no excuse for the delay, just sorry

**Please keep sending what you want to happen in the story!**

**Fire Lady Yess:** me preguntas si quiero pasar esto a español? Solo tenias que preguntar! eso era todo lo que se nesesitaba, que bueno que lo hisiste. Trabajaré en eso esta noche para que el primer capitulo salga lo más pronto posible!

**Randon Person of America:** as you can see, the thing that we talked about is going to apear in the next chapter!

**Hope that you had enjoed the Chapter! R&R!**


	7. Lake

Sorry 'bout the delay, but I think this is the longest chapter so far. so here, enjoy!

**Special thanks to:** **everyone who reviewed!** sorry i´m a little short on time

**Chapter dedication to:** **Random Person of a America**

* * *

The rest of the week had gone away peacefully and uneventful, with the exception of some shoves and name calling from Tianna and her goonies…mostly Tianna.

It was Monday, and today there was another Jam, Pajama Jam, to be exact. The three boys, who had decided to make a group after the awesome performance last week and after hearing Shane sing when he thought he was alone, however, would not participate, so that they could have more practice for the Jam that was two weeks away.

Shane was walking to the docks, because, even though he would never say it, he loved hearing the water splashing against its own surface. It relaxed him in a way that nothing else could.

He stood on the edge for about 10 minutes, just listening to the waves that were formed by the warm air of summer. Everyone else was still eating at the mess hall.

The boy heard steps behind him, but didn´t pay them attention, figuring that the person would be there for a while, get bored by his silence and leave. Still, he couldn´t shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Four hands were placed at his back, and after a second they pushed him with an amazing force into the lake.

**

* * *

**

Shane´s POV:

The water. I could feel it, so I knew I had to go up. But…Where was 'up'? I started moving desperately swinging my arms and legs around the cold liquid. I could feel myself moved, and I hoped the way I was going was the right one.

My head felt the air for a second and I inhaled, grateful for being able to breathe again.

Suddenly, something started to pull me down. I tried to fight against it, but it seemed useless, that thing kept on pulling me, deeper and deeper into the lake, and I wanted more than anything to be able to see what it was.

I was scared, I wanted to come out of there and scream for someone, anyone, so that they would help me out.

I let out a gasp as the pressure in my ears became almost unbearable, and I immediately regret it. I had opened my mouth and got rid of the air that I still had.

I stopped moving. Just waiting for anything to happen.

**

* * *

**

Olivia´s POV:

I hesitated a bit before grabbing the boy´s ankle and pull him down, and that gave him the opportunity to catch his breath, don´t tell Tianna, but I was secretly glad about it.

When I started pulling him, he tied to break free of my grasp, but I´m older and stronger, so I was able to keep a hold on him. Tianna would have probably killed me if I hadn´t.

I kept pulling him down against his will, until my feet touched the sandy floor at the bottom of the lake. I could see in his face, abstract because of the water, that he was scared, but I looked down. I had to do this if I wanted to stay with Tianna. Now I hate my ability to stay underwater for a long time.

I heard some noise above my head, so I looked up, to where the kid was, and watched as his body went limp.

I couldn´t keep doing this, I just couldn´t. It was wrong, and he was just a little kid who hadn´t even done something wrong. I had made my decision. I let go of him and impulse his body to the surface with all the force I could in the slightly salty water. I could just make up something, that I had not taken enough air or something, and that I had needed to let him go.

I saw as his body slowly began to ascend. His head reached the top and he desperately took a breath, before his body came towards me once again. That´s when I realized that he was too weak to keep floating in the water that he could not see.

I was going to reach put for him when I heard two splashes, so I changed my direction, so that I could hide before getting out.

**

* * *

**

No one´s POV:

Nate and May jumped into the water, while Jason stayed in the dock.

Nate swam as fast as he could to where Shane had been just a few seconds before, May was right behind him.

A bit before they arrived at the exact place, they both dived, watching Shane´s body getting deeper into the lake.

They swam to him and got a hold of Shane´s button up- shot sleeved shirt. Pulling him closed to them, they swam to the surface, each of them with different thoughts.

When they got to the wavy surface, Shane started coughing violently, while he moved his arms to get a hold of anything that would keep him on that surface.

Nate and May, who were both grabbing Shane´s waist, grabbed his arms and placed them around their necks as they made their way to Jason, who was on his knees, leaning over the dock, with his hand stretched out for one of them to grab it.

Nate and May managed to lift Shane a bit just enough for Jason to grab him and pull him up. Nate and May climbed by themselves while Jason tried to make Shane stop Shaking.

After a lot of struggling, the kids half carried, and dragged Shane to the infirmary.

Somewhere in that time line, Jason had managed to lift Shane´s shaking form in his arms, which was definitely better than to pull him all the way there. They ignored all the stares and weird looks thrown their way.

They were about to enter the small cabin when they heard stuff falling.

The group turned around, only to see Brown standing there, looking at them, with various instruments and some other thing at his feet.

About 2 seconds must have passed before the man ran towards them and took his nephew from Jason´s arms, asking what had happened in a desperate voice. (I know I have used 'desperate' a lot, but it kinda suits the situation.)

"We don´t know, we were coming to our cabin from dinner, and we saw Shane in the lake, and then he submerged, so I and May jumped in and bought him to Jason, and he pulled him out." Nate breathed after explaining the situation in less than 5 seconds.

Brown rushed into the infirmary, not before telling the group to leave.

**

* * *

**

Brown´s POV:

I was going to leave some stuff at the mess hall, for it to be ready for Pajama Jam. That was, of course, before I saw Shane´s friends near the infirmary. They were wet.

When they turned to go inside, I cough sight of Shane; he was soaked, and trembling. Jason seemed to be trying to stop the shakes.

The image made me drop everything I had in my hands, which caused the kids to look at me. They just stood there. They were as shocked to see me, as I was to see them there.

When I was able to move again, I ran towards them, and took Shane from his friend´s arms. I asked what had happened. I knew I sounded like I was about to go on a panic attack, but I couldn´t help it. I hugged Shane closer to me.

Nathan babbled something, but I couldn´t understand a word of it, so I rushed to the nurse´s office, yelling at them to leave.

The nurse gasped when she saw Shane, but quickly instructed me to place in in the bed to my right. I did, and then sat beside him while she checked him.

She deduced Shane had been in the lake. How smart. Why did I hire her again? Oh, right, it was cheap. I won´t do that ever again.

She told me that she was going to look for a sedative so that Shane could fall asleep and rest. She disappeared when she crossed the door. What kind if doctor has their stuff in a place that is not their office?!

I focused on Shane. What had happened to my little nephew? Just hours ago, in my class, he had been laughing along with May. Maybe he should have stayed with his grandparents after all; he had been doing that since the second year of Camp Rock, when he was eight. But it´s too late for that, my parents went to visit some friends when they found out Shane was staying with me, just like when he was seven.

The nurse came back in, and half-forced a pill down Shane´s throat, and after a few seconds he was in a deep sleep. The nurse went back out, muttering something about her lunch time.

**

* * *

**

No one´s POV

Nate, May and Jason were sitting in the steps outside the boys' cabin, discussing what could have happened to their friend.

"Maybe he just fell, you know?" commented Jason

"Impossible. He was way too far of the edge." Argued Nate "someone had to push him."

"Who would do something like that? It´s not the same as pushing someone who can see." Said May

"I have a person in mind, but I don´t think that even _her_ would do something like this." Nate said, rubbing the back of his head with annoyance.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to think of someone who could have done such act.

Their thoughts were interrupted by three figures that stood in front of them.

"We know what you did, why did you do it?" the boy of the group asked

"What are you talking about, Zack?" asked Nate, glancing up at the boy.

"Everybody saw how you pulled Shane away from the lake, you threw him in, didn´t you?" supported Laura.

"No, we didn´t!, we took him put! He was already in when we passed by!" May screamed, as she stood up.

"Do you really think that we would do something like that?" Nate asked, as if he couldn´t believe what his so-called friends were telling him.

Jason suddenly stood up, and Laura, who was at the front o the group, gave a little step back.

"No, wait, come back!" The green-eyed teen screamed, and started racing after a little bird.

"Correction. Do you think _he _would do something like that?" Nate said as a matter-of-factly. "It wasn´t us, if my religion didn´t forbid it, I would swear it."

Laura sighed "fine. I believe you. But you have to explain what happened."

Nate and May nodded, and proceeded to explain what they had seen when they were coming from the mess hall.

"So he was already drowning when you got there… and you say he was about ten meters away from the dock?"

"Yeah, and he was as scared as you can imagine, maybe even more; it must be horrible, not knowing where to go to be safe, I mean." May whispered the last part of her sentence.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, until a loud crash was heard.

Everybody turned their heads to the source of the sound. Jason was standing there, his clothes full of leaves, and dirt, holing his right hand with his left.

They boy started making his way towards the group. As he was getting closer the not-so- hyper teens could see his eyes getting more and more watery. He arrived end sniffled.

"Are you okay, Jase? What happened?" asked Ashley.

"I hurt my wrist." He said calmly "a-and the birdie got away!" he cried, digging his face into Zack´s t-shirt. The older teen moved his arms to the sides by the surprise, looked at Jason, and gave him an awkward pat on the back. Jason didn´t let go.

"What are you doing, Zack'" everyone stared.

"I don´t know, I already gave him the pat meaning that the hug is over, It´s over." The 17-year-old said through gritted teeth. Jason let go of him.

"Are you okay, Jason?"

"huh?" Jason looked oblivious to whatever was bothering his friends.

"…your wrist, Jason. I meant your wrist." Laura said, rubbing her temples. Her eyes were closed, as if she was counting silently, trying to keep herself under control.

"oh. It…hurts." Something was wrong with his reaction, but the group ignored it and started going to the infirmary anyway.

* * *

Shane was starting to wake up. Brown grabbed his hand, for him to understand that he was not alone.

"What happened?" Shane asked in a weak voice.

"I'm not sure myself, mate, your friend said something about drowning in the lake." Brown whispered, stroking Shane´s hair when he looked like he was about to trembe again. "Do you remember anything?" he continued.

Shane was quiet for a few seconds, thinking. Then he suddenly broke down in sobs. "someone pushed me, and then something pulled me down." He choked out.

Brown hugged his nephew, who was almost like his son. He had never said it to Shane, but his wife had been pregnant when they crashed. The man thought it would be better if he didn´t found out. His thoughts were interrupted by Shane´s voice.

"I want to go home."

* * *

So? what do you think? good, regular, horrible?

**please! please! keep sending me ideas, what do you want to see?** **anything (almost anything) will do!**

**R&R!**


	8. Revenge?

Well, sorry again, but this is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

**_Special Thanks to_**: **beachlover10159** ; **Random Person of America** ; **Hoplessly Jonas Bro Obsessed **; **KevinJonasLuver33 **; **GingGina-x** ; **confessions of a band geek**

* * *

"Shane, you can´t go home." Brown tried to reason with his nephew, who hadn´t let go of him yet.

"You were so excited about coming here…And your grandparents went on vacation."

"I know. But I…They don´t like me here." Shane said.

"Of course they like you here, Shane." The man knew that if he didn´t convince his nephew, he cas capable of escaping when he wasn´t looking.

"Then why do these things keep happening?"

The blonde knew that the boy had a good point, but he needed to come up with something that would make him want to stay in the camp.

"Shane?" said a third voice. "We heard everything. We like you, and you shouldn´t leave, just because this happened. You´re our friend."

Brown turned around as Shane smiled slightly, his face still hidden in his uncle´s shoulder. Standing by the door were May, Nate, Jason, Zack, Ashley, and Laura. They all seemed concerned and shocked that Shane had actually said he wanted to leave.

"Why are you here?" asked Brown, _hadn´t he told them to go away?_

"Jason hurt his wrist, so we came here for the nurse to check him."

"Well, I really have to go, so many things to do for the jam… I´ll leave Shane with you okay?" the man said, letting go of Shane "By the way, the nurse is not here, left for lunch…apparently." And with that, he walked out the door.

"Shane, why did you say you wanted to leave?" May asked, moving closer to the bed the boy was in.

"Because! We have been here for one week, and I have already been punched, treated like an idiot, they broke my necklace, and some unknown freak tried to drown me!" Shane exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air in an exasperated gesture.

Just like when Brown had yelled, everyone stared at Shane, because just like with Brown, they had never heard Shane yelling; the boy seemed to prefer staying quiet and in the shadows, instead of screaming to the world that he was there, like most of the teenagers did.

"I still wonder who could have been." Mumbled May, sitting in the chair next to Shane´s bed.

"Like I said, I have an idea but…" Nate spoke from his place at the foot of the bed.

"Who?" asked Shane suppressing a shiver; he was still in his wet clothes.

"Well, obviously, Tianna, she has been the cause of most of your accidents…" replied Nate "But I don´t…"

"But I saw Olivia near there! And she was wet!" interrupted Jason.

"And if Olivia was there, then Tianna was there; 'cause, let´s admit it, Olivia isn´t smart enough to be the mastermind after this." Laura insisted.

"We have to tell Brown!" Jason shouted, giving Shane a particularly strong pat in the back with his right hand.

"Hadn´t you hurt that wrist, Jase?" questioned Ashley, eyeing Jason.

"uh…Yeah………I´M CURED! IT´S A MIRACLE!" Jason started running around in circles, waving his hands in the air, making him look like a madman…If he didn´t look like one before that is.

Everyone except for Laura laughed, she only crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in the wall behind her with a knowing look on her face.

"Can you stand, Shane?" Asked Nate, tuning his head to his friend once more.

"I think so, why?"

"You have to get out of those wet clothes; if you can stand let´s go to our cabin so you can change."

Shane nodded, and stood up slowly, wobbling just a little. Nate and Jason wrapped one of their arms around Shane, and headed to their cabin; or at least tried to, because as they were leaving the nurse called Jason and the group continued without him as the nurse explained something to him.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later:

Shane had been quiet for the rest of the day, only speaking when speak-to, and that was starting to freak the kids out.

The group went to the mess hall, which was decorated with a lot of different things, like a carpet that was extended all over the floor, so that the campers could enter with their slippers and what- not, Brown hadn´t been kidding when he said he still had a lot to do; and sat down in the only table that was still in the cafeteria, the rest had been removed to make room to some beds and stuffed animals.

The group was surprised (not really) when Brown sat in the table with them a short while later, his street clothes contrasting greatly with their pajama clad bodies.

The man immediately put his arm around his nephew´s shoulders.

"Um Brown…I…We think we know who did this to Shane." Nate said. Brown's eyes shot up from Shane to the curly-haired teen.

"Who?" The man´s tone was that of a mother who was worried for her children.

"Tianna Tyler."

Brown sighed "Do you have proof of that?" he asked.

"Well…no, but Jason saw Olivia near the lake and she was wet…"

Brown sighed again as he rubbed his eyes tiredly "Lookm you know very well that I want to find out who did this, but I can´t do a thing if I don´t have proof." He looked at Zack, Ashley, and Laura. "You three should know that."

"yeah, but…" May triled off as she looked at Shane; the boy´s face was simply pleading for her to stop.

"I don´t want more problems, I just want to go home." said Shane, burying his face into Brown´s leather jacket.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as Dee called the first participant onto the medium-sized stage at the front of the room; instead a girl in a light purple pajama headed for the grand piano and began playing.

"Can I go to my cabin?" Shane´s voice echoed softly through the melody of the piano.

"I´ll go with you." said Brown as they both rose from the table.

Shane immediately fell backwards, and was caught by Laura and Brown when he was half- an-inch off the floor. The music was interrupted violently when Brown Said the boy´s name loudly.

Everyone turned their heads towards them as Brown placed Shane back into his seat, Laura with one hand a few inches of Shane´s vack and the other a few inches from his chest, as if she was afraid that he could fall again, even with Brown´s strong grip on his arm and back. Every single person either rolled their eyes and went back to their own stuff, or went back to their business with a little of concern on their faces.

Brown sat back down, and the music started playing once again.

"oh, right," said Jason "The nurse said that Shane might be a little weak for a few days, because he stayed way too much time in the water."

Nate hit Jason upside the head. "And you decide to tell us now!?"

"Nobody asked…" Jason pouted.

Brown sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day, and whispered something to Shane. The blind boy nodded; they both got up slowly and started to walk towards the exit; Brown holding his nephew´s body close to his, that way keeping him from falling on the hardwood floor.

When they crossed the door, the group leaned in, so that their faces were close to each other, as if making sure nobody would hear them talking. The melody in the background had changed to some techno music.

"Hey, I KNOW that it was that wh—" Zack put his hand on Ashley´s mouth to restrain her from completing the sentence. Nate put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laugher.

"I'm sure about it too." said May.

"Then let´s do something to her." said Zack, looking at Laura "Payback."

Laura smirked evilly "Oh, and I know exactly what to do…"

* * *

Now, I know it looks like I have a revenge....but i don´t, so if you have one PM it to me, and you (of course) will be given credit for it.

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and pray for the other one to be up soon. Please.


	9. Now This Is What I Call A Good Day!

NEW CHAPTER!!! it's been a long time, but I had a lot of problems, so I just finished the chapter a few days ago.

**_Special thanks to:_** **Tomato-Vampire-Countess****, histrory maker in training, ****ulubelu****, ****Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas****, ****OuzoAthena11**

**Chapter dedication: Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas, **I think you'll see why. and **May-loves-Edward-Cullen**_... _because she is crazy and threatened about killing me if i didn't continue ^-^ (of course she helped me too, but it was mostly threats)

**_I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK_**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Now This Is What i call A Good Day!**

After two weeks and a half of planning and headaches (mostly because of Jason) they finally got a plan that was actually…possible by human standards. It was quite different from Laura´s wicked out plan, which had actually scared the hell out of them, seriously…it was creepy…let´s just say that it had something to do with fire…and …many other illegal stuff. (Shane was left out of the plan because of obvious issues, besides the fact that he would never agree to do something like it.)

Thanks to the kids´ and Brown´s insistence, Shane had decided to stay, with the condition that he would only perform when he felt that he was ready, and anybody would push him to do it.

The teens were standing outside Tianna´s cabin. The sun hadn´t even started to come out, so the were just a bunch of shadows under the dark sky.

The shadows were all in front of the door. A 'click' sound was heard through the darkness, and the shadows quickly got into the wood-made building.

The kids felt around blindly until they were sure they were around Tianna´s bed.

May took the lid off a bucket, while Laura went more deeply into the cabin and entered the bathroom, and let its' contents fall all over the girl on the bed.

The rest of them suppressed their laughter as that grabbed the edges of the bed and lifted the mattress. May went under it to grab it from the center.

They somehow managed to get through the door without dropping the mattress or waking Tianna up. After getting that task done, they walked towards the lake.

They placed the mattress near the water and backed away a little bit. They waited until Laura came back from the cabin with a camera on her hands and took a picture of their little experiment.

The teens them started pushing the mattress (along with the girl) to the lake.

Muffling their laugher, they went to their respective cabins watching around to make sure no one caught them.

A loud, piercing shriek was heard through the camp, waking Shane up, and making Brown look through the window of the cabin the two of them had shared the night before.

With Shane still on his pajamas, which consisted on red boxers and a tight black t-shirt, they went to where the screams came from, only to see (well, Brown saw and told Shane.) a bunch of people surrounding the lake and laughing at something at the front.

Brown and Shane pushed their way through the teens so that they could be at the front of everybody.

The camp director had to suppress his own laughter when he saw the scenery: a blonde girl covered from head to toe in ice-cream, floating on her mattress in the middle of the lake while screaming like a maniac, and trying to cover her face from the crowd.

He saw a bright light to his right, and turned his head to see what it was.

Laura, May, Ashley, Zack, Nate, and Jason were taking pictures and laughing, while Ellie and Olivia made their way to their 'leader' to try and take her to the shore.

As the group of teens moved closer to Brown, the man bent down so that his mouth was at the height of Shane´s ear and whispered the sight to him while grinning. This caused Shane to chuckle while he hid his mouth in his hand.

When the girl finally made it to the shore, she swiftly moved towards her declared 'enemies'. Brown just managed to place Shane a little behind his back before Tianna was in front of him, leering at the kid.

"I know you have something to do with this, and let me tell you, this is NOT staying like this." the girl warned.

"That is not possible, young lady; my nephew stayed with me last night, because he was feeling really sick, probably the cafeteria food. He didn't step out of my cabin in the whole night, not even in the afternoon, actually, so you better leave him alone." Brown stated, putting an end to the conversation.

Tianna looked at the man frowning. She growled quietly before returning to her cabin, which was just a few meters away from the lake, followed by her two 'friends'.

The crowd of teens started to disperse, when suddenly another scream exploded from the cabin the blonde girl had just gone into.

Everyone turned towards the source of the yell. The camp was flooded by laughs and snickers from the campers, who had started their fit at the sight in front of them.

Tianna, covered not just in the ice cream from earlier, but also in mud, was standing in the doorway of the cabin, looking from one laughing face to the other, as if trying to make them all shut up.

Brown quickly left his nephew with his friends after describing what was going on to him. He and Dee ran over to the blonde and took her away while she screamed in frustration.

"Did you guys do that?" the blind boy inquired, looking in the general direction if his friends.

"Uh, yes… we did… are you mad at us?" May said worriedly.

"Are you kidding me?! That was awesome!" Shane exclaimed happily, reaching out to the source of the voice and hugging the girl.

"Well that's actually not all… but you can't know anything until the time is right." Nate added looking at Shane; his eyes widened when he realized he didn't have to tilt his head downward to look at the boy anymore.

"And when will the time be right?" he asked, still hugging May.

Ashley ruffled the boy's hair affectingly "You'll find out later, right now, I think you should go and dress first, Kiddo."

Shane blushed and let go of May. With his face still red, he asked for help to get back to his cabin, because he had forgotten his cane on his uncle's and he had locked it before running to the lake. When the teens agreed, they walked to the cabin and stayed outside to that Shane could take a bath and get dressed in peace.

"You know, I've been wondering how you pick out your clothes for a while now." Laura commented when Shane finally came out dressed in a nice stripped shirt combining different shades of blue and Khaki pants, his dark hair dripping wet and pasted to his face because of the shower he had just taken.

"Well, my uncle always describes if a shirt or a pair of pants has something on it that I can't feel, like the color and some icons and stuff. If I decide to buy anything we spend some time matching up shirts and pants and sorting them into groups, so that I don't have any trouble when I'm on my own; for this summer he asked me what I wanted to bring with me and he put everything into bags." The blind boy explained shrugging at the last part.

"So you actually remember how colors look like, and you remember every color and pattern on every single piece of clothing you own?!" asked Zack in an amazingly surprised tone.

Shane simply nodded his head, suppressing a groan. Jason sensed that something was off with his friend; He placed his right arm around his shoulders and asked what was wrong.

Shane wrapped both of his arms around his mid section before answering,

"I´m just not feeling perfect yet, my stomach still hurts a bit."

"Well it's Saturday, so there should be no one in the mess hall at this hour, do you want to go there?" Laura suggested.

Shane nodded once again, and allowed himself to be guided to the cafeteria completely in silence.

Once there, Shane sat on one of the tables, and asked his friends to stand in a row and face him. Confused, the teens did as they were told.

"There is something I've been waiting to try since I met you guys." he stated. "May, can you move a bit to the front?" he requested.

The girl nodded, even though she knew that Shane couldn't see it and gave a small step to the front. Shane raised his hands and found May's shoulders.

"I'm gonna touch your face, so that I can have an image of all of you." he said.

The blind boy started moving his hands up the girl's neck and across her face, tracing her roundish chin, and cheeks; his fingers moved slowly over her pink lips, and her nose; when he got to her eyes, he was sure to linger there for a moment before moving his arms back. He smiled and thanked her for the image.

Shane moved up to his curly haired friend, and repeated the same movements, as he did with everyone else after that, when it was Zack's and Laura's turn, though, he had to make them sit down, because he couldn't feel their faces that well, due to the fact that they were both extremely tall.

"Thanks for… you know, letting me do that; no one but Uncle Brown had ever allowed me to do it; I guess they thought it was way too creepy." Shane laughed.

"No problem, dude," the gray eyed teen said, and then sighed. "But we must do something today or I swear I'm going to start running in perfectly triangular squared circles out of boredom…"

Used to her friend's crazy talk, Ashley started talking while everyone else looked like they didn't want to be there when he started doing that. "I think we should go to the lake, and then ask Brown permission to go for a hike or something." She said "of course we'll all watch out for Shane." She added when the dark haired boy tensed and held tighter to the table at the mention of the lake.

Everyone agreed to the idea excitedly, and left to their respective cabins to change their clothes.

Around 20 minutes later, the group of teens was already in the water. May was wearing a light blue and orange, on piece swimming suit. Laura had an orange bikini, making her body stand aout even in the water, and Ashley was using a pink bikini.

Shane was wearing red and white trunks that went up to his knees. Jason had a green swimming suit with a little, fat bird drawn on the right leg. Nate was wearing a red and dark blue short with drawings of palm trees, and Zack was using a long black short with gray markings that went up to the middle of his knees.

While everyone was splashing water at each other while laughing and screaming happily, Shane had stayed away from the cold liquid, simply out of fear because of what had happened two weeks ago. Brown had been trying to get him into the lake, even offering to get in with him if he needed it, but had completely refused.

In a 10 minutes time, May approached the boy, and kneeled in front of him.

"Come on, Shane, I want you to have fun, too." She pleaded, grabbing his hand and pilling it slightly.

"No, thank you, but no, I don't like the feeling of floating around blindly; not knowing when something is going to try and drown me." The boy told her, whispering the last part.

"Please, Shane, I promise we won't leave you on your own!" May begged again.

"No need, I don't want to spoil your fun." Shane tried to pull his hand back, but the girl didn't let go.

"You won't be spoiling my fun, just come." May pulled Shane's arm once more, this time, the boy stood up. They walked over to the water, where Shane wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and May held his waist.

The remaining teens got closer to them and told them about a way they could play around without a risk for any of them, though Shane knew that they were talking about him.

For the next few hours the group stayed in the water; Shane going through the arms of everyone, depending on the activity they were doing.

Around 2 in the afternoon, they saw Brown running near the lake, looking all aroung him, not really seeing them.

"Hey, Brown!" yelled Nate when Shane moved to hug May once more.

The man turned to them, visibly relaxing; his shoulders slumped when he breathed in relief. He jogged the rest of the way to the lake as the group of teens made their way to the ground. When they arrived, Shane let go of May.

"You were here the whole while? You were supposed to be in the mess half an hour ago to eat! I was really worried!" Brown exclaimed.

"We're sorry Brown, But Shane was just starting to enjoy the lake again, so we lost track of time…" Jason said.

As if he had just noticed Shane was wet, the man looked at his nephew in surprise, Any thought that was running through his mind tough, was interrupted by Zack.

"We did want to ask you if we could go to the forest and sleep there after having lunch…"

Brown looked at the group of teens before him, pondering whether she should allow them to leave, especially since his "little nephew" was included in the plan. Finally, after a few seconds, the man opened his mouth.

"Okay, look, I´m going to let you go, as long as you're back here tomorrow morning, 12PM at most. You three," he pointed to the 3 oldest of the group "Will be in charge; if anything happens to any of the kids, you will face the consequences, understood?"

All three of them nodded, accepting the responsibility they had been assigned to. Brown told the group to follow him so that they could eat, and tell the cook to make some extra food for them.

Once they had eaten, Brown ordered the campers to change their clothes and pack everything they would need. He helped Shane pack an extra cane and clothes, as well as a comfortable sleeping bag.

They reunited outside the Mess Hall. Brown gave Ashley the food and Laura the water for everyone. Much to Zack's dismay, he was given a compass and a map, though the grey-eyed boy assured him that they wouldn't need it.

Just before the grout left, Brown hugged his nephew and ruffled his hair. He wished everyone luck, and they left, leaving him with just one question_. How on earth did they managed to make Shane go into the lake?! _

There it was, I really hope you like it!

* * *


	10. Startle

So here we have a new chapter! hopefully, the next one will be uploaded soon.

**Special Thanks to:** **Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed**, **May-loves-Edward-Cullen**, **kml8990**, and **history maker in training** for their reviews.

**Chapter 9-Startle**

Tianna hid behind a tree as her ears focused on the conversation that was taking place at the lake. She couldn't believe that Brown had allowed the other group to leave when a lot of the campers were to "suffer" in that place. However, she stopped her silent rant when she heard a glorious sentence.

"You three will be in charge; if anything happens to any of the kids, you will face the consequences, understood?"

The blonde creature smirked.

"So those idiots would get in trouble," she mumbled. She turned around still smirked and ran.

As she got to her cabin, she slammed the door behind her, making her two roommates look at her with confusion written all over their faces.

"Start preparing everything you need to spend most of the night on the forest." She smirked once again.

Ellie and Olivia looked at each other, wondering what Tianna had planned this time. They gulped in fear.

* * *

The group of teens walked around the forest for a few hours, looking lively for a good place to spend the night in.

"It's not supposed to be a hotel, just pick somewhere quickly!" Zack exclaimed, desperate.

After searching far and wide while ignoring Zack's continuing rants, they finally arrived to a clearing surrounded by green-leaved trees. The trees were so tall, that the space looked really small and dark, but it was a good size.

The teens divided themselves into groups, one would get wood to make a fire, and the other one would bring rocks to place around it for safety.

As the night approached the kids sat around the campfire and chatted excitedly. They joked about everything for a long while, only making pauses for eating or drinking purposes. Suddenly Jason fell quiet, causing that everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Who would like to hear a scary story?" the boy asked when he had successfully won his friend's attention.

They nodded, and Jason got to his knees. "There was once a rabbit who was hopping around looking for something fun to do, but then it fell and broke its leg!" The boy hugged Nate and rocked back and forth while everyone else looked at him weirdly.

Laura shook her head. "Is that supposed to be scary?"

"Yeah! The poor bunny got hurt!" Jason explained, letting go of Nate and hugging himself-

"Right, Jase, don't worry, it won't happen ever again." Zack assured. "Anyway, does anyone want who hear a real scary story?"

When everyone is paying attention to him and Jason finally shuts up, he leans in, his face completely serious.

"Some years ago, a camper told me that the first year of the camp a group of kids decided to come to this forest.

"People in camp were without notice about them for some days, until all the instructors decided to start a search. Through that search the only thing they found was one of the girl's body and the golden tinted watch that belonged to one of the boys. Brown tried calling their parents, fearing for the worst, but their parents never came looking for them.

"It is said that one time a teacher came here to prove the campers that it was safe after fright extended over the place during the second year. He came back in a matter of days, covered up in dirt and completely traumatized. People tried making him say what was wrong, but the man never answered, until one day a new camper asked him about the story; the girl asked him if he had seen the ghosts. Do you know what he told her?" Zack narrated.

The boys and May leaned even further, their faces just an inch from the oldest guy's.

"YES!" the blonde screamed. He reached forward quickly, managing to touch Shane's and Jason's t-shirts before all of them jumped backwards, startled.

The three eldest laughed at the youngest as they were trying to get their cardiac rhythms back to normal.

"That was not funny!" Nate exclaimed which only cased the young adults to laugh harder.

* * *

Around midnight Tianna, Ellie, and Olivia hid behind some trees near the clearing where their declared enemies were now sound asleep; the girls on the left side, and the boys on the right.

Tianna moved forward and stood in front of the boys. Motioning for her friends to come with her, the blonde girl kneeled and ever so slowly un-zipped Shane's sleeping bag, making sure to stay quiet.

When the other two girls finally caught up, Ellie and Olivia followed the orders that were given to them earlier. They lifted Shane, keeping his body as still as humanly possible.

As they moved into the woods, Tianna moved to kick the logs that had not consumed completely, and grabbed several of their bags and dropped their content, leaving a mess, after that she ran to catch up with her companions.

The girls walked until they thought they were far enough from the other teens- They set Shane on the dirty floor next to a hill. Ellie and Olivia backed away from him, impatient to return to their cabin. Tianna, however, knelt beside him once more. She placed a hand on his waist, and the other one on his shoulders, pushing him a few inches to his left.

Shane's unseeing eyes immediately shot open at the feeling of rocks and twigs moving under him. "Who's there?" he asked shakily.

Tianna smiled, making her look scary against the little moonlight that managed to get through the tree tops.

Shane's hitched breaths echoed through the forest. He began to sit up slowly. "Who's there?!" he asked louder this time, his voice laced with fear.

Tianna looked up from the boy to the eyes of her followers, and smirked, looking back down at the scared child before her.

Shane started to get up nervously, so Tianna got up too. With a final glance to the confused faces of her 'slaves' she pushed the boy down the hill.

Shane gasped put of surprise as he rolled down the path full of rocks and dirt. He extended his arms to try and stop this body from getting to the bottom, but it gave him no results. As he kept on rolling, his forehead got hit by a sharp rock, making it bleed. Once he had stopped moving, the boy clutched his forehead, crying out in pain.

At the top of the hill, the two dark-haired girls looked at the blonde, unable to believe what they had just seen.

"Are you crazy Tianna?! This is the second time you do something like this! What has the kid done to you?" Olivia whispered angrily.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tianna shouted angrily.

"I'm going to help him!" Ellie answered instead, she gave two steps towards the inclination.

"Then you'll get blamed! If you take him back with you, you'll get into trouble; you don't want that do you?" The blonde witch threatened, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ellie stopped in her tracks, just looking at the silhouette of the bleeding boy through the darkness. She turned to Tianna as she started to walk away with her head bent down.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! No actually I had more than this for the chapter, but my head hurts too much right now and I can't keep typing to pass this onto the computer, besides, I almost never leave you with cliffhangers, so BEAR WITH ME!

**May:** DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT WILL HAPPEN! (or else...)

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	11. Wounded

Well, this one is kinda short, but still, enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK._**

**Special thanks to:** **Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed**, **kml8990**, **May-loves-Edward-Cullen**, **KevinJonasLuver33** for their awsome reviews.

**Chapter 10-Wounded**

Nate woke up in the middle of the night. Groaning he moved to check underneath his sleeping bag. He saw some rocks and immediately concluded that that was what had awoken him, how he had managed to fall asleep in the first place, the world may never know.

The boy turned to see if his friends were still sleeping, or if he had managed to wake everyone. When his eyes saw Shane's bag, he stopped. The bag was empty. He blinked, but Shane didn't magically appear as he had hoped. Nate immediately moved next to the oldest boy.

"Zack! Zack, wake up!" Nate shook the 17-year-old's shoulder.

"Hm? Wha?" babbled Zack.

"Zack I can't find Shane!"

As if touched with a magic wand, the blonde shot up from his sleeping bag to look around the clearing. Cursing under his breath he picked his flashlight from the floor next to him and ran to wake up the girls, while Nate did the same with Jason.

When everyone was on their feet and Jason had been restrained from screaming stupidities by Ashley, and everyone had grabbed a flashlight after searching through the mess that had been created, the teens started searching for their lost friend.

As they walked and yelled Shane's name over and over, they heard a scream coming from the opposite direction to which they were going.

"I told you the ghost had taken him!" Jason cried.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him and sprinted in the way of the scream, concern written in all of their faces.

Laura, Zack, and May trotted down the hill at the side of the road while Jason, Nate, and Ashley continued straight down the small road, all of them yelling Shane's name.

May gasped at the sight that welcomed her at the bottom of the inclination, she dropped her flashlight, her hands flying to her mouth as some tears prickled from her eyes.

Zack and Laura ran past her and carefully turned the boy's body so that his mouth was facing them. When they pointed their flashlights on him, they noticed that he was miraculously awake, but he was in pain, confused and scared.

"Shane, it's me Laura, you can calm down, we're taking you back to the camp now, but please don't fall asleep." Laura assured as Zack took off his shirt.

He moved Shane's hands from his forehead and pressed the cloth against the wound, making the young teen hiss in pain.

"May, come on, I need you to stop crying and go tell the others to pick everything up and meet us in the infirmary… Oh, but tell Jason to come with us." Laura orders while she helped Zack to lift the blind boy carefully into his arms.

The girl sniffled, but climbed back up the hill, and ran to the other group, who questioned about her tears. After explaining the group got divided, Nate and Ashley went back to the clearing and Jason and May ran to where the other teens were. They had just managed to climb the big heap of dead grass, dirt, and stones.

"Jason! Hey I need you to talk to Shane, don't let him fall asleep." Laura ordered once again.

The hazel eyed teen immediately started walking backwards while the blonde young man moved quickly through the woods.

"Hi, man! I'm glad to see you; I thought that the bed ghost had taken you! ... Then I thought about mustard; why do you think it's that color? It makes it gross, what I like its chocolate, and ketchup, but can you imagine mixing them together? Eeewww!" Jason kept rambling all the way to the infirmary door, effectively keeping the hut teen from drifting away.

Laura knocked the door desperately until it was opened by the half-awake, grey-haired nurse.

"What do you want at this hour?" The woman asked irritated. Before any of them could answer, the woman was already ushering them inside, possibly after seeing Shane.

She told Zack to lay the boy on the bed to his right, so he did, still pressing his before-white t-shirt to his forehead.

The nurse, slowly and carefully, took the cloth off Shane's face revealing a two-and-a-half inches gash on the right side of his forehead.

May's eyes swelled with tears once again.

The nurse covered the wound again, and turned towards the worried campers… And Jason, who was staring at the light bulb as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"This is Brown's nephew, isn't he?" The teens nodded. "Go get him; I'm going to need him."

* * *

Any thoughts? seriously now, a happy author DOES update faster. **R&R**


	12. Regrets

HI! This chapter is short too T_T but the next one will be longer, I promise.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR THE CHARATERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCs...Except May; May belongs to May, and I have to say that unless I want her to have my head... Which I don't.**

**Special thanks to:** **Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed**, **ulubelu**, and **May-loves-Edward-Cullen**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Regrets**

The teens looked like they had been slapped. They had completely forgotten about the boy's uncle. However they obeyed, leaving Shane with the nurse, who was now pressing a piece of cotton over the cut in an attempt to clean it.

The four campers ran towards Brown's cabin in the darkness, they had to face the man anyways, so they decided to do it quickly.

When they got to the cabin all of them knocked on the door fast and loudly, yelling the camp director's name over and over.

The green eyed man opened the door and looked at the teens for a second, his face plagued by tiredness. Remembering that they were supposed to be in the forest and that half of the group was missing, his face scrunched in confusion.

"What happened?! Where's everyone else?!" He asked worriedly.

"Sh-Shane is in the infirmary!" May informed through sobs and gasps for air.

Brown's eyes widened, his hands flying to his hair, and then moved to cover his eyes in absolute frustration.

The next thing the teenagers knew was that the blonde was not in front of the anymore, but running at full speed towards the cabin his nephew was in. After looking at each other, they ran behind him.

Once Brown got to the wood-made structure, and entered; he gasped. Shane was lying on the same bed he had been two weeks ago. The boy was covered in dirt, and the nurse was putting a yellow-ish liquid on his forehead.

When the nurse noticed that Brown was staring at them, she motioned for him to come closer. The man walked slowly, not ever taking his eyes off his nephew.

"he is going to need stitches, but I couldn't put him to sleep so I used some anesthesia on the cut so he doesn't have to feel anything. After I'm done with this, I'll check for any other injuries. I needed you to be with him and tell his to stay with us." The nurse explained, trying to sound calm.

Brown nodded and sat down on the chair to the right side of the bed.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to stay awake." Brown said, placing his hand over the boy's arm, making flinch slightly.

"But, Uncle Brown, I'm sleepy." Shane's voice was low and faded at the last part of his sentence, his eyelids threatening to close.

"I know, kid, but please, you have to do it; I promise that you will sleep all you want later, but right now just stay conscious, okay?" Brown begged.

Shane nodded lightly. The nurse immediately started to stitch up the blind boy's cut.

* * *

Outside the cabin, the four teens waited on the steps; they knew better than to be in the same room with Brown in a situation like this.

As may cleaned her last tears from her tanned face, Nate and Ashley appeared in front of them. They both seemed out of breath, and sat down on the steps with the rest of the group trying to get their breathing back to normal.

They asked for an explanation of why they had to run, at the same time they told them they had taken so long because of the mess that had been done, and needed to drop everything on the cabins.

Zack explained that Shane had gotten seriously hurt and was barely conscious when they found him, and had to go to the infirmary immediately. He also told them that Brown was in the cabin, so for their own safety they couldn't go in.

Ashley and Nate nodded in understatement.

As the reunited group waited, everyone just hoped one thing silently: That Shane would be okay.

* * *

Around forty minutes later, Brown came out of the cabin with Shane in his arms. His forehead covered by a big icepack, as he breathed evenly.

The man looked at them with a serious face, causing them to shiver slightly in fear.

"I'm going to deal with you later." He said flatly. The man walked away with the sleeping teen, completely unaware of the current events.

Once Brown was out of sight, the campers groaned. How were they supposed to know this would happen while they were sleeping?

They talked about the issue for some time. They discussed the possible punishments and Brown's reaction towards them. They also wondered if Shane had simply gotten up and got lost, or if it was possible that someone else was behind the whole thing.

After deciding that they would think better after sleeping, they retreated to their respective cabins.

The first thing Nate and Jason noticed when they opened the door to theirs, was that every single thing that belonged to their roommate was gone, the only exception being a special musical sheet, in which Shane had written the notes and lyrics to their still unfinished song for final Jam.

The fact that Brown had bothered to do that made the boys feel even worse; they had not planned something like this to happen.

The boys suddenly regretted everything. Regretted even thinking about making Shane come with them somewhere where he was not safe, away from the person that worried the most about him. They regretted every single time they had left the boy alone and he had got hurt.

They sighted and lowered their heads, and saying good night to each other they headed to their beds to sleep.

* * *

What did you think? This story is getting near the end! And I'm excited because this would be the first story I have ever finished! O_O

**_BEFORE I FORGET!:_** I added a poll on my profile, please go vote, it won't take longer than 5 minutes.

Anyways, **_Review!_**


	13. Aftermath?

Hi! everyone! this is the new chapter! It's longer, and hopefully better than the last two.

**Special thanks to: ****Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed****, ****ulubelu****, ****kml8990**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 12-Aftermath?**

Monday came around and Ashley, Laura and Zack were sitting in a table near the grand piano on the mess hall, just like Dee had ordered them to. Due to the early hour, there were no other campers in the room, so the teens could only hear some noise in the kitchen as the workers baked breakfast.

Brown came in a few minutes later; he looked like he hadn't slept in a week, even though he had only 'disappeared' the day before.

The man sat down in front of the teenagers. Just looking at them. His eyes seemed quite scary and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Unable to look at him simply staring, Laura started talking.

"Brown, please, you have to believe us, we didn't do anything! We just…"

Brown cut her off by rising one hand, asking for silence. The kids were nervous by being in the kitchen, were anyone could walk in at any minute, and the kitchen workers could hear everything. But they knew Shane was on Brown's cabin, and the man obviously wanted them as far as possible from him.

"Look, I don't know what happened. Shane just woke up an hour ago, being sick and couldn't tell me anything, But I told you 'If anything happens to any of the kids, you'll face the consequences', didn't I?" the man said as a matter-of-factly.

The teens just looked down, knowing that it was true, and not only the boy had been hurt slightly, but he had been lost with his head cut open and God knows what else.

"I'm sorry, but all three of you will not participate on Final Jam." Brown continued. He crossed his arms again, and stared at the group, wondering if he should give them a bigger punishment or not.

* * *

May looked to both sides before standing up and jump through the window of Brown's cabin. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this; sneaking into the director's cabin seemed like the worst idea in the world at the moment… or at any moment really, but she had to make sure her friend was alright.

She moved swiftly through the cabin; it was the biggest one in the whole camp, and it had various doors. She checked all of them, successfully finding Brown's office, the bathroom, two closets and Brown's messy room, which she found rather disturbing.

She finally got to the last unchecked door on the cabin. She opened it slowly, and entered the room.

Shane was sitting on a bed, his head resting on a white pillow that was against the bed head. Two other pillows were supporting his lower back, so it would be easier for him to sit up. His hands were holding a black cube with metal attachments with different designs that he could feel. On his blanket-covered lap there was a weird looking notebook, along with a black pen on top of it.

"Shane?" the girl asked quietly.

The boy's head snapped up towards the door, and flinched. His left hand moved to touch the newly acquired stitches and winced slightly.

"May, is that you?" he received an affirmative answer from the girl. "Y-you aren't supposed to be here…" he whispered.

May moved closer to the boy.

"I know… but I wanted to make sure that you were fine. How are you feeling?" she asked, truly concerned for her friend's health.

"May… Have you ever been crushed by a whale?" the answer took May by surprise. She blinked.

"…No…"

"It's easy, just go and throw yourself down a hill." He joked.

The girl laughed quietly, noticing that Shane was trying to make to best out of the situation. She stared at the blind teen for a few seconds.

"Hey, and besides the stitches, did anything else happen to you?" May brought up worriedly.

"Oh… I sprained my left wrist, and I got a sore right arm, my tight got a pretty bad hit too, but it doesn't hurt that much, and my neck hurts a lot too." Shane went through the list, mentioning for last that he also had some other cuts and bruises.

Trying to change the topic quickly, the girl just looked at the object in Shane's hands.

"Um, what is that you're holding?" She placed her hand on the black cube for emphasis.

"It's a Rubik's cube. My uncle made it for me using a normal one and modifying it. I was writing a song, but I can't seem to get the words right, there's something missing, so I just grabbed to see how far I could get for a distraction." The blind kid explained.

May stayed silent, just like Shane did. Shane's silent seemed awkward, like he was nervous or something of sorts.

_Well, duh. _Thought May, His uncle had probably told him not to talk to them.

"Shane, I've been wondering, is all you see darkness? You know, you should know it, because you could see before…" As soon as the word left her mouth, she regretted them. What if the boy was sensitive about stuff like this?

Shane, however, seemed unfazed by the question. "Nope. You see, I see nothing, which is different from darkness."

"Hmm… It doesn't matter, you know? You still have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." She said. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to cover her mouth. What was wrong with her today?

Shane just faced the source of the voice with big, widened eyes. Had she actually said that?

Before either teen could make a comment, they heard a door being closed. Immediately assuming that it was Brown, may said a quick and quiet 'bye' before jumping out the window of Shane's room. When she thought she could, she ran away from the cabin.

Brown entered his nephew's room a few seconds later, with a tray of food balanced on his right hand, while his left closed the door behind him. He left the tray on Shane's night table and sat down beside him, careful not to move the boy's body too much when the mattress sank due to his weight.

"Hey, bud, are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I do feel a little better." Shane replied, still a bit shaken up for almost being caught.

"That's good, throwing up six times in just an hour doesn't seem to be really entertaining." He massaged Shane's head slightly with his left hand. "Are you feeling fine enough to eat?" When the boy nodded, Brown removed the notebook and the toy from the boy's grasp and placed the tray on his lap.

"It's chocolate cake, cookies, and chocolate milk. When you are finished just leave the tray on the floor, I'll come to check on you every hour, okay?"

"Wait! Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone." Shane lied; he didn't care about being alone, but he didn't want to stay trapped in his room with no human interactions, and he knew that his uncle wouldn't fight against that statement.

"Well," Brown hesitated "If you are sure you are up to it…" He stopped, seeing Shane nodding eagerly, ignoring the sharp pain in his head. "Okay… eat up and then we'll leave, buddy."

After eating his breakfast, and fighting playfully over a cookie with his uncle, and winning, even though he knew that Brown was being overly gentle, the boy changed from his pajamas to some dark skinny jeans and a tight, pale green t-shirt. He had taken a shower just after throwing his guts out, so he didn't have to worry about that. He threw some stuff into a random backpack and threw it over his shoulder, clutching it in pain a second later.

Brown immediately grabbed the bag from him and hung it from his shoulder instead, asking Shane if he was okay. The boy just nodded his head.

Both males walked towards the cabin vocals took place in, Shane grabbing his uncle's arm by the inside elbow to be lead without the need of a cane.

When they arrived to the classroom, Shane sat down at one of the chairs in the mini stage at the front of the room. Brown placed his backpack besides him, and the boy pulled out his special notebook, to continue with his song.

He knew something was wrong with it, but he couldn't figure out what. As brown kept explaining some things to his class, the boy found himself thinking about May. Did he really have nice eyes like she had said? Those words were like daylight after days spent in darkness.

The boy held his breath. Daylight? He gently ran his hands through his previous written lyrics. That was it! Ideas started flowing in Shane's mind like there was no tomorrow, He scratched one whole paragraph and wrote a new one next to it, smiling by the result. He continued changing and adding stuff before the pen was removed from the thick paper. He had finally finished the song.

Shane closed his notebook and slid it back into his bag. He bent he head backwards, letting it rest against the window behind him, his neck screaming in protest.

"Okay, so work in pairs and see who can reach the highest note, remember the exercises of last class!" Brown indicated.

When everyone started moving chairs around, Brown went to the chair next to his nephew's and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, cushioning his aching neck, making him more comfortable.

The rest of the class was spent in that exercise, much to the dismay of the young teen. Hearing other people sing in such a high octave made his head spin, even though they normally didn't have such an effect on him. He leaned into his uncle's body, fighting to stay awake.

He somehow managed to do it, but had to pull away from his new-found pillow before the next class started, knowing he had to get the chairs back to their original positions.

Shane waited patiently for the man to return, but his waiting was interrupted by a voice calling him.

"Shane? I'm sorry about earlier," the girl whispered "I'm sorry about the eyes stuff…" May said, even though she actually wasn't sorry.

"Hey it's no problem, it's just… No one had ever said that to me before…"

"May!" Brown exclaimed "Get away from him, right now!" he sounded upset, angry even.

May obeyed without a second thought, and hurried to the second row of seats on the classroom.

Campers kept arriving through the door and sat in the chairs destined for them, some of them eyeing Shane weirdly for being at the instructor's spot instead of one chairs. At the front like always.

Shane just listened as his uncle took assistance. They were all there. All of them, except Tianna Tyler. The boy shook his head, just like his uncle did. That girl spent more time in front of the mirror than in class.

The class began, and by the half of it, Brown, once again gave the order for the same exercise of the last class.

The man sat besides the boy again, and Shane leans into him one more time. He is simply comfier than the hard wood chair.

Shane feels his eyelids getting heavy and threatening to close once again, but even when he fights back, the young boy is tired and in too much pain to win.

When the class finally ended, Brown picked in his nephew's backpack and hung it from his shoulder. He carefully lifted Shane into his arms and took him to his cabin.

He laid him down on his bed and placed the covers over him, despite the fact that is was summer. When he had made sure that everything was in order, Brown laid the bag on the floor. Gave a kiss to Shane's temple, and ran to his classroom to continue with his schedule.

A few hours later, the boy was awoken by someone throwing him off his comfortable mattress.

_'Who's there?' _He wanted to ask, but the impact of the fall had sent bolts of pain through his battered body, leaving him lying helplessly on the floor.

"Hi, Shane." The voice pounded in his ears. It was her voice. Tianna's voice.

* * *

**End chapter. **

**DON'T KILL ME!** I just had to leave it there! sorry, _

Anyway! just don't forget to **_Review!_**


	14. Realization

HI! HERE I COME WITH A NEW CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK**

**Special Thanks to:** Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, kml8990, KevinJonasLuver33

* * *

**Chapter 13-Realization**

Shane's breathing accelerated as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. When he was standing on his feet, he slowly started to back away from the female.

She, on the other hand, began to give small steps towards him, smirking at the fright in the boy's eyes.

"Do you know who threw you to the water two weeks ago?" she asked, as if it was the most common question in the world.

Not knowing what else to do, Shane simply shook his head, as his hand moved to open the door of his room. He turned the knob and opened it, leaning to the frame with his arm for support. He winced in pain because if it, but tried to ignore it.

"Well, that was me, just like I was the one who took you away in the forest and pushed you down the hill…" the girl now gave quicker steps towards the scared boy.

"W-why are you telling me this?" Shane's voice quivered, now with both feet on the hallway.

"Honestly? I don't think you'll be able to leave."

About 2 seconds after hearing the sentence, Shane let out a strangled whimper, and ran away from the crazy blonde. He crashed against some things that were placed to the sides of the hall and stumbled over the red carpet on the floor.

The boy heard Tianna really close to where he was, so he put all the pain aside, got up and ran again, effectively finding his way to the main room.

Knowing where he was, He bolted to the front door, and turned the doorknob, only to find it locked.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, slamming him to the door. Shane cried out in pain, and allowed his body to become limp for a second.

Tianna used this moment to move the boy swiftly to her right, this time slamming the battered body against the small coffee table that rested there, knocking down various things in her haste.

She moved her hands around Shane's neck, and made pressure with her fingers.

The boy started gasping for breath desperately, only causing the maniac to squeeze harder.

"Let… go… bitch."Shane gasped out.

Tianna simply let out a growl.

* * *

Jason, Nate, Zack, may, Laura and Ashley were standing around Brown. They had entered the man's classroom after the classes had ended to talk to him, but the camp director simply loked desperate to get away from them.

"Please, Brown! We won't hurt him! I promise!" Nate begged.

"I'm sorry, but no. Every time the kid is alone with you, something bad happens." Brown denied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It hasn't been our fault! We didn't do it!" Laura insisted.

The teens kept insisting, but the camp director didn't seem to back down on his word.

"Brown." A different voice was heard. It was quiet, almost shy.

The man turned his head, to see who had called him. His eyes stopped in Ellie and Olivia looking shamed. Their eyes were glued to the floor and they both seemed really stiff.

"We have to tell you something," Ellie hesitated "It's about Shane."

Those words won Brown's attention. He immediately turned fully to face them, eyeing both of them with confusion and concern.

Rolling his eyes at the intruders, Zack started searching for something inside his military-printed backpack. Instead, the boy pulled out a crumbled paper he didn't remember placing in there, and straightened it as he heard Tianna's friends stutter while the talked to Brown.

"Laura, look at this." Zack whispered, passing the piece of paper to the girl.

"Revenge?" she read out loud, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Olivia got close to her and took the sheep out of her hands to look at it. 'REVENGE' was written in red ink from a pen across the paper.

She and Ellie shared a scared look, both thinking they know the person who had wrote the note.

"Brown, where's Shane?" Ellie asked, placing her hands on the man's shoulders to gain his attention back.

"He… he is at my cabin, why?" Brown asked carefully.

Ellie and Olivia started backing away from the group and towards the door.

"You need to come with us. Now." Ellie urged, ignoring Brown's question.

Both girls ran out of the Vocals' classroom. Something in their tone of voice alerted everyone, but Ashley was the first one to start running, followed by Brown and then the rest of the teens.

All of the, ran through the whole camp, getting the attention of most of the campers and instructors, Dee included in those people.

The woman managed to stop everyone who was coming behind Brown, asking them what was happening.

Ellie and Olivia kept leading the way to the Camp Director's cabin.

After getting to the door and finding it closed, Ellie and Olivia ran to the nearest open window and jumped through it, followed by Ashley. Brown, who was now very close behind the red-headed girl, suddenly remembered he had left his key on his jacket, which now rested on the seat of his classroom, so he lost no time in jumping through the window too.

The three girls and Brown burst into the main room. Ellie and Olivia launched at the blonde girl, who was choking the small boy while moved weakly, trying to get away. They ripped the girl off him.

Tianna's growls and attempts to escape brought Ashley and Brown back to reality.

Ashley quickly went and grabbed onto Tianna, who was about to break free from her 'friends' grasp as Brown swiftly moved to the coughing teen.

Brown took Shane to the sofa that was behind the little coffee table as the boy held his uncle's t-shirt as if it was a lifeline; tears running down his cheeks.

"Sshhh, it's okay, Shane, she won't hurt you anymore," Brown cooed, massaging Shane's scalp gently. "Are you okay, buddy? It's alright, just breathe, boy."

Shane didn't answer; he just hid his face on Brown's neck as he breathed heavily. Brown turned to glare al Tianna.

"S-She did everything. She told me that all of the bad things were her doing." Shane managed to say quietly.

Brown's glare became harder. As the girl calmed down under Brown´s stare, Dee appeared through the door with the rest of the teens in tow.

"What is going on here?" The woman asked, confused. She tucked her copy of Brown's door key in her pants pocket.

"Dee, take Miss Tyler to my classroom, I'll be there soon. Ellie, Olivia, you may leave now, thank you for telling making me come here. The rest of you, come with me." Brown waited until Dee and the girls had left before he lifted Shane and took him to his bedroom, the other teens following close behind.

He placed Shane on the edge of the bed, sitting next to him.

The man stared at the group in front of him, as his nephew leaned heavily to his side.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for actually believing it was you who caused all of this. You are Shane's friends, you accepted him. I should trust his good 'taste' for people. I just… He has gone through so much… I just had to protect him. I'm sorry. Laura, Zack, Ashley, if you are ready for Final Jam then you can participate, it wouldn't be fair to leave you out, specially not in your last year, girls." The man finished, only looking up in the last part of his apology.

Silence ruled for a few seconds, until May spoke.

"Don't worry, Brown, we understand. Well, at least I do." She looked at everyone else, looking for support. When they nodded, she smiled. "See? Now… I think you have to go with Dee and Tianna…"

Brown nodded, and then looked down at Shane. "Uhm… could you… watch him?" he asked, his voice laced with a bit of embarrassment.

"Of course we will, Brown." Laura chuckled, sitting at Shane's other side and wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulders.

The man nodded. "Are you sure you are okay, Shay?" when the boy nodded, he let go of him and slowly made his way to the door, where he disappeared.

In a flash, the whole group was around the teenager, asking him if he needed anything, among other stuff.

"I-I'm fine… Do you think I should ask for an apology?" the boy asked, unsure.

"Who do you want to offer an apology to?" Nate asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"To Tianna…"

"Why would you do that?" asked Ashley. She grabbed a nearby chair and sat in front of Shane.

"I-I called her a bitch, don't I need to ask for an apology for that?" Shane explained.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering why on Earth the boy could think that after everything that the girl had done to him, it didn't make any sense to them.

"Of course you don't have to, Shane! She deserved that and more!" May replied from the side where Brown had been sitting, and hugged the boy.

Everyone smiled at them as Shane retuned the hug and smiled.

"Cool, so you're going to do the Final Jam thingy with us, right, Shane?" Jason asked suddenly, as if he was totally oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Jase, we haven't finished the song, remember?" Nate talked before Shane could answer. "We won't be ready in just one week."

"Umm, I- I wrote a song, guys, we would just have to give it a rhythm." Shane said, before Jason could say anything. "Can someone give me my backpack? I'm pretty sure it's black and white."

The teens looked around the room, until Zack grabbed the bag that was besides the bed, and handed it to the blind boy.

"Is it this one?" The young man asked.

Shane felt the bag and nodded, affirming that is was the right one.

He took out his special notebook, opened it on the page the song was in, and gave it to the younger boy.

Nate and Jason read through Shane's messy and sloppy handwriting, smiling bigger and bigger until they looked like maniacs.

"This is awesome, man!" exclaimed Nate. "I like it!"

"I do, too!" Jason screamed.

They both kept smiling as they read the lyrics again, each thinking a melody for it.

"We'll definitely use this."

* * *

**Well, that was it for the chapter, tell me what your thoughts!**

Now, If anyone has any idea for the name that the groups should have, please say it so... because I'm terrible with names. I need names for Laura's group and for the soon-to-be Connect Three

**Review!**


	15. AND!

HI! this is the last chapter of my story, and I feel really amazing, because this is the first story that I have ever finished, so yeah.

**Special Thanks to:** OuzoAthena11, Yess Altamirano'Cullen, beachlover10159, ulubelu, xXwhisperinthenightXx, Embry, Random Person of America, AnnieOwnsTheStreets, samantha, KevinJonasLuver33, Music101, Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed, GingGina-x, confessions of a band geek, Tomato-Vampire-Countess, histrory maker in training, Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas, kml8990, May-loves-Edward-Cullen.

Also, there are three people that **I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**May-loves-Edward-Cullen,** because God knows that this story would only be 5 chapters long... and abandoned.

**kml8990,** for the support and her awsome reviews.

**winchesterwannabe,** for her revies and support in another site.

* * *

**Chapter 14-AND...!**

Jason, Nate, and Shane sat in Brown's cabin the next day. Brown had allowed Shane to go back to his original cabin, but he had to wait until something was done about Tianna, just in case she tried to hurt the boy once more.

"Okay, so that's it for the music," said Nate. He closed his binder, in which he had been writing the musical notes for the song. "Now, what about the name? We're going to need something to be called by."

"JONAS!" shouted Jason with an excited look on his face.

"Why on earth would we be called that?" Nate asked, he raised his eyebrows at him.

"Well, duh; Jason, Jonas, Jonas, Jason! See?" Jason said as if it was that most obvious thing in the world… Which for him, it probably was.

"Yeah… we are not using that." Shane denied, from his place in the couch. He was lying with some pillows on which he could lean his head, and his guitar was right beside him.

Hmm, what about Shimmering Dawn?" suggested Nate.

"It's better than Jason's."

"OH! Fire Journey and the Purple Blizzard!" Exclaimed the green-eyed teen.

"What?" asked Nate.

"What?! It's a good name! I like purple and journeys, and the other words fitted just fine!" defended Jason.

"Unlucky end?" said Shane.

"I didn't recognize you as the emo type, dude." Nate leaned down onto the coffee table.

"Fine, then, there's no need to be like that." The blind boy sighed, turning to lay on his side instead of his back.

"Dusk Dazzle!" Jason piped up.

"Dusk… Dazzle?" questioned the curly haired boy.

"I like the 'Dusk' part." Commented Shane.

"Yeah, but the 'Dazzle' part is simply… no." Nate said, stretching his arms and cracking his neck.

"What about Misplaced Dusk?" suggested Shane after asking what the weird sound had been.

"I like how that sounds!" Nate encouraged. He smiled. "What do you think, Jason?"

Jason seemed to think about it for a few seconds, but for all we know he could have simply been staring at the space.

"Yep. It's cool." The boy agreed calmly, which he hadn't done in a long time.

The door opened a few seconds later, Brown walking in with a worried expression on his face.

"Shane, you need to talk with the police man that came because of Tianna…" the man said getting close to his nephew. He touched the boy's arms, making him know that he was right there.

"Why did you call the cops, Uncle Brown?" Shane groaned. He grabbed his uncle's arms, letting himself be pulled into a sitting position.

"Dee called them, mate, not me; but what that girl did to you was way too wrong for me just to punish her anyways." Brown excused himself. He helped his nephew stand. "You guys can stay here… or you can come with us." He added when he say the boys' faces.

Nate and Jason immediately stood besides Shane, making the oldest male chuckle.

Brown guided them to his classroom, and over to a brown haired man dressed in a police uniform.

"Here he is; this is Shane." The Camp Director said, pointing to the boy.

The policeman looked at him uneasily, then took his wrist, ignoring Shane's little yelp, and pulled him over to a chair across from Tianna. Brown immediately stood beside him, as if planning to stop the girl if she were to get too close.

The officer sat at a chair to the right of both chairs, and between both teens.

"Okay… Shane." The man called, taking out a small note book and pen from his jacket pocket. "Tell me everything that you remember concerning the… accidents."

Shane grabbed a small thread from his purple shirt, fumbling with it nervously. He breathed slowly, but kept the thread in his hand as he answered.

The boy told him everything; the name calling, the shoving, the drown attempt, the forest incident, and her trying to choke him.

"And you say she confessed to all of these thing?" the officer asked, eyeing the girl. Her face almost unrecognizable due to the expression she was wearing. The blonde was leaning forward as if she was about to jump on the younger boy, making Brown frown and prepare himself to catch her.

"Y-yes, sir." The boy stuttered under Tianna's killing glare; sure he couldn't see it, but just feeling it was sending shivers up his spine.

Brown passed his eyes between the brown-haired man, and the blonde girl, squeezing Shane's arms trying to make it easier for him.

The officer nodded. There was not much to be said, the girl did confessed to the boy and it just made it easier that she was overage, while the boy was not.

"I believe that would be all, this girl will come with us, so you don't have to worry about this anymore."

The man stood up, as did Brown, who had gotten on his knees after the first ten minutes. They shook hands.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you coming here."

"Not a problem, if you ever need anything else, just ask for Max; I'm always on the station." The officer said. He took out a small radio and mumbled something to it.

Brown helped Shane to a seat away from Tianna. Not a second later, Jason, Nate, and even Dee surrounded him, asking him if he was okay, due to the pale tone his skin had acquired.

"Y-yeah… I was just really nervous."

Dee took out a Popsicle and gave it to the boy, telling him it would help him.

A few minutes later, another policeman came through the door. Both men grabbed Tianna's wrists and cuffed them behind her back. They took her out of the cabin while she fought wildly against them; however the men managed to keep her calm enough to get her into the car, where a bunch of curious campers were watching.

"Okay, now that this is all over, I want to know why we accepted that girl here." said Dee.

"She didn't look like she was a crazy and heartless robot!" said Brown raising his hands in defense.

"Well, she wasn't the prefect angel either."

"We had some of those girls on previous years! I didn't think that…"

"It's okay, Uncle Brown, you didn't know." interrupted Shane.

The man tightened his hold on the boy. "But it was no excuse for…"

"Seriously, sir, if Shane already said that it was fine, then you shouldn't worry." Nate said. Brown nodded and sighed.

The room fell quiet for a few minutes before Brown spoke.

"Hey, buddy, you can go with your friends now, just be really careful, okay? The cafeteria is opening now, I believe."

Shane nodded. He stood up, and Nate grabbed his shoulder, guiding him out of the room, Jason following close behind.

When they opened the door of the Mess Hall, the boys were tackled by a squealing red-headed girl, making Shane wince in pain slightly.

"Why are you so happy, Ashley?" asked Nate who had never thought of Ashley as a squealing girl.

"We finally finished our song, guys! I can't believe this is my last Final Jam!" exclaimed the girl.

"Which makes me think of what I'm going to do when you leave." said Zack, giving small steps towards them. When he was close enough, he leant to rest his arm on Ashley's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find someone else to perform with you!" Laura yelled from her place in the table on the far left corner of the room.

Rolling his eyes at her, the tall young man looked at the last girl in the room, who was sitting in front of Laura, a pale green notebook sat on the table and a pen was in May's right hand.

"Would you, May?"

The dark-skinned girl chuckled before nodding.

Ashley pulled Shane towards her, prying him off Nate's grasp. "Hey, you are the Director's kid, is there a special prize for the winner this year?"

"I'm not Brown's kid, I'm his nephew." Shane laughed.

"Details, details. But, is there?" Ashley pressed, slowly guiding the boy towards the table, everyone following close behind.

"I'm not sure, I think I heard him talking about that, but I don't really remember." Shane explained.

The talk continued until the end of the meal, discussing different possible prizes, and such; at one moment even trying to convince Shane to deceive Brown into telling him, but the boy refused the proposal completely, and May backed him up.

After finishing the meal, Brown helped Shane move his bags into his former cabin, apologizing to the group once more, before disappearing to prepare some stuff.

* * *

The week went by quickly. Like it was the week before Final Jam, all the classes had been canceled, that way, the campers had more time to work on their performances.

Shane had been in and out of the infirmary in order to remove his stitches and other bandages, but having perfectionist Nate as his bandmate, the rest of the time he worked day and night, just like Jason did. Nobody minded, though; Ashley, Laura and Zack were busy with their own performance, and No one had seen May since she had announced that she would be working on her song… No one but Shane anyway; the two of them had gotten too close in the past two weeks.

The day before Final Jam, Nate and Jason took Shane where the concert would take place. The wild boy walked, with the help of his friends, through the stage; memorizing where everything was, where he was not supposed to go to, and the movements he had to make to get to his position.

He had relaxed visibly when Jason told him that they would help him if he made any mistake, which was clearly better than Nate's "Make a mistake and I'll have your head!" speech.

Finally, the awaited day came, the chatter in the Mess Hall was louder than the usual, whether it was with excitement or nervous voices, the teens could not tell.

* * *

Brown smiled at the audience as he took the microphone from the stand in the middle of the stage.

"'Ello, everyone!" Brown yelled, causing everyone to scream back in excitement. "Here we are again, and just like every other year, the winner gets a Camp Rock trophy, but, there is a special prize this year; my acquaintance Dean Phemose from Lightstruck Records is going to be here as a judge, and whoever amazes him will get a recording contract from his part!" Brown explained enthusiastically.

The crowd cheered as a tall man with black hair and blue eyes got off his seat at the judges table to wave at them.

The man sat on his chair as Brown called the first group to the stage.

A bunch of kids with baggy clothes came to the stage and started to perform to the rhythm of a rap song, inviting everyone to clap with them.

Three musical numbers later, Brown came to the stage, and once again took the microphone.

"Well, we've seen a lot of talent so far, and I believe this girl is not going to let you down. Here I present you May Gomez!"

Backstage, May gave inhaled deeply and squeezed Shane's hand, who squeezed back, before running to the stage.

She smiled at the audience and took the microphone from Brown, who walked back to his seat in the judge table.

The girl looked as the man moved; when he was sitting, she gave another deep breath and began singing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours

Oh I'm yours

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
Theres no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

The crowd cheered; Brown was right, the girl had an amazing voice, and it was for sure that she hadn't disappointed anyone, even Dean looked amazed.

Backstage, Shane was a nervous wreck; the poor boy had not stopped thinking about mistakes he could possibly make when he was performing.

As May came back with them, and Brown came back to the stage to announce the next participants, Laura Zack, and Ashley got near the stage, knowing they were the next in the list.

"You were awesome May. Congrats." Shane stuttered.

"Thank you, Shane; and calm down, it's really not that hard, trust me." The girl smiled and kissed the blind boy lightly on the lips.

"And so, here we have Poison Ivy!" Brown's voice boomed into everyone's ears.

Laura, Zack, and Ashley ran to the stage with big smiles in their faces. They waved to the crowd.

"Hi everyone! This song is called 'Don't you think it's time!'" Laura said. She went back to the middle of the stage and mumbled something to Zack, who took the microphone and sang the first part, then letting Laura continue.

_Don't you think it's time,  
time to start out new  
time for changing views  
time for making up your mind_

don't you think it's time,  
time for moving on  
time for growing strong,  
time to leave the past behind

you've been on my mind,  
Oh you've been on my mind

don't you think it's time,  
time for quell and fear  
time for a new year  
time for meaning what you say

don't you think it's time,  
time for easing doubt  
time for reaching out  
time to open up your eyes

you've been on my mind,  
oh you've been on my mind

don't you think it's time,  
time for trusting more  
without keeping score  
time to let forgiveness out

don't you think it's time,  
time for showing grace  
time for having faith  
time to make more of your time

you've been on my mind,  
Oh you've been on my mind

The blue- eyed man grinned and wrote something down on his papers, then turned to tell something to Brown, who smiled and nodded.

The Camp Director got up from his seat once more and ran to the center of the stage, taking the microphone from Laura.

The three teens ran backstage, unable to stop grinning.

"Well, it is time for the last performance of the night; please welcome Misplaced Dusk!" He exclaimed, grinning himself.

The man returned to his place after leaving the microphone in the stand for the boys who were coming to pick it up. He sat down in the moment they were coming into view.

Nate and Jason began playing their guitars after giving Shane his microphone.

The blind boy's arms trembled. The green-eyed teen noticed it, and stopped playing to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Shane, you can do this." He whispered into his ear. The boy nodded and let out a shaky breath as Jason picked up Nate's pace once more.

The blind boy listened to the music until his turn came, then, he began to sing.

_There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_At this part, the boy turned to where he knew May was looking from, and gave a wink.

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

_So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

Take a look through my eyes.

When Shane's voice faded, the crowd cheered wildly, making the boys smile.

Brown whispered something to the adults on his table before he ran backstage. As the boys were coming back with a smile that would take a lot of time to erase, The man tackled his nephew in a hug, making him chuckle.

"That was amazing boys! I didn't have a saying because that would be unfair, but that was seriously one of the best songs I've ever heard." Brown said when he finally let go. "I'm really proud of you."

* * *

Dee stood smiling with paper in her hand, Dean and Brown standing at either side of her.

"And the winner of the Camp Rock competition is… Poison Ivy! Laura, Zack, Ashley, come on out!" the woman yelled as the audience clapped and whistled.

The teens ran to where the adults were. Brown smiled at them as he handed them the trophy.

"Congratulations! You have won a record deal with Dean Phemose!"

All of them let out shaky laughs. They were simply full of adrenaline, and it was really hard to control themselves in order not to jump and hug the Director.

After the celebration had ended, and Dee and Brown managed to make the parents leave, Shane, Nate, and Jason stood in near the judge table, just like they had been instructed to do by Dee.

As they were talking, trying to understand why they weren't allowed to leave, the tall, Dark-haired man with blue eyes approached them, clearing his throat to have their attention.

When the boys turned to him, the man choked a gasp. The last thing he had expected was a pair of unfocusing eyes staring back at him. Just a few seconds later, Brown joined them.

"Boys, this is Dean Phemose, he told me he wanted to talk to you." Brown explained, finally clarifying why they were there.

The man shook Nate and Jason´s hands, and after a moment of deliberation, he ruffled the blind boy's hair, not wanting to make him feel unwanted.

"I think you will like this, you see, my company is looking for people with your sound; the music was perfect. I'm offering you a record deal, and we can work to get you something for more time, who knows, you might be famous one day."

"B-but we didn't win." Said Nate, clearly confused by the offer.

"Winning isn't everything, boy, you guys were good. Both bands were amazing, they just had a better stage presence, we can work on that. What do you say?"

Jason and Nate agreed immediately, but Shane didn't look so convinced.

"What if people don't like me? And wouldn't it be bad for your company to have someone blind on the job?" Shane asked. He had never sung in front of anyone who wasn't family before that day, and he wasn't so sure about what he wanted.

The other two boys insisted that he had nothing to fear, that they would always be there when he needed them. When Dean told him that their talent was worth taking the risk, the boy accepted.

"Perfect. I'll see you kids next week in the Lightstruck studios to discuss you contract, until then, enjoy your vacations." And with that, the man walked away.

As the steps faded in the distance, Shane wrapped his arms around his friends' shoulders, and squeezed them gently, because as long as he was with them, he knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

THE END!

So? what do you think? please tell me how you feel about this!


End file.
